


Sasuke x Naruto Soulmate One shots

by Saritababo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saritababo/pseuds/Saritababo
Summary: A Collection of Oneshots of Naruto and Sasuke being soulmates and being sweet and happy together.





	1. All eyes are black

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write sweet and fluff stories, and I was kind of obsessed with Soulmate AU recently and I had to get it out of my system.

Stupid College. Stupid Shikamaru. Stupid Itachi. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

There was nothing Uchiha Sasuke hated more than parties. Or so he thought. But the fact was ; that he hated College parties even more.

Shikamaru had miraculously convinced Sasuke to go with him that night. Because Shikamaru was Temari's soulmate and that she wanted to go to that party, and Shikamaru said that it was "troublesome" to just go there on his own.

Soulmate. Sasuke sighed loudly. After 24 years on this earth, Sasuke had yet to find his own soulmate. It was painful to be basically the only one who could not see what color his own eyes were. They were just all black, as everyone's was to him. Shikamaru had told him the day he finally looked in Temari's eyes, that his whole world had changed. He said that even the other colors looked brighter than before. And that it was like some unknown force had pulled him to the corner of that room, where Temari was standing. And then he had looked into her eyes, and felt himself forgetting everything. It lasted a few seconds, and then they were smiling at each other. Shikamaru always told him that Temari had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. But Sasuke could not tell. Because he could not see what color his best friend's girlfriend's eyes were.

He tried to look away from his best friend who had ditched him the second they had arrived. Sasuke knew he should have never come to this stupid party. He had just wanted to watch that horror movie he had been dying to see since it came out. But Shikamaru had to tell him that he NEEDED him there, and Sasuke was just such a good best friend. So he came. And so he sat down, with a glass of orange juice in his hand and kept looking at his phone since then. Shikamaru did not need him. He just wanted Sasuke to find his soulmate. Because he was a good friend, and Sasuke would never find them if he stayed in his bedroom alone like he always did, Shikamaru had said. And Shikamaru did not need to be a genius to be right about that. Of course Sasuke wanted to find his soulmate. But he was basically the only person without one now. And he just did not want to get his hopes up. Maybe he just did not have a soulmate. And that was fine. Sad, but fine. He exhaled loudly. He needed to get some fresh air. He really just wanted to go home. And there was this strange feeling pulling at him, like he was not suppose to be here. He shook the thought out of his mind.

Sasuke stood up, ready to go home. He felt something tingle at the back of his head, but paid no mind to it, once more. He made his way to Shikamaru and Temari who were talking in a corner of the room. Temari had a constant blush on her cheeks, and really, if Sasuke was being truthful to himself and the rest of the world, it was cute.

"I'm going home, man." Sasuke said to his friend.

Shikamaru turned his head at the same time Temari did. His flirtatious smile turned into a frown.

"Already ? But there's someone I wanted you to meet, though." He smirked at the black haired student who only groaned. He bid his goodnight and finally made his way out of the house.

It was cold outside. Sasuke brought his coat closer to his body as he started walking toward his dorm. It was only a few minutes walk, and Sasuke could actually appreciate the cold night when it was so hot and crowded inside the house. It was not that late, and he was not feeling tired, he would maybe be able to watch this movie after all. He could not wait to ...

"Humpf.."

"Oh, my god, I am so sorry, are you ok ?"

Sasuke blinked a few times, vaguely registering the hand offered to him. He had not been paying attention and somehow had managed to bump into someone, even with the streets empty like tonight. Without looking up, he accepted the hand, with a muttered "thank you". As soon as his skin came in contact with the other's, a jolt of electricity shook his entire core. Sasuke almost winced, it was painful, it was weird, and unusual. He let the impressive strong arm pull him on his feet. And finally looked up.

His breath was cut short the second his eyes met the other's. It was nothing like Shikamaru had described. Or maybe it was, but it was also so much more. It was indescribable. The world stopped spinning. His breath was cut short. His mouth went dry. And his heart was playing a symphony on its own in his rib cage. It was as if he was out of this world. A new world, because everything felt suddenly different. Sasuke could see better, he could hear better, he could almost taste the cold night on his tongue. He could feel the wind on his finger tips, and almost caress it. He could finally see the colors brighter and more beautiful than ever. Sasuke wanted to say something. He wanted to respond to the incredibly bright smile that made its way on the tan face. He wanted to run his hand through those blond locks. He wanted to trace those whiskers like scars. He wanted to drown himself in those eyes. Those..

"Blue." He whispered.

The guy's smile widened some more, if that was even possible. Without thinking, Sasuke took a step closer, and smiled as well, without a thought. He had never seen anyone look so bright, so warm. This guy, he was just like the sun, and Sasuke desperately needed to be closer to the sun.

"Your eyes are so blue." He said louder.

He could not think. He did not want to think. He just needed to be close to the man standing in front of him. He just needed to step closer. To close the gap separating them. He needed to be closer. He did not think. His arm lifted on its own. His fingers brushed a strand of hair away from the eyes of the stranger, and his palm settled on the scared cheek. It was so soft, so comforting, and so warm. It was like his body finally knew its place, and knew where it belonged. He did not think when his eyes closed, and tears ran down his face, as he pressed his for head against the strong shoulder. He did not think when he accepted the arms of the stranger around him, and when he brought the guy closer. He had waited for this day for so long now. He just wanted to live the moment ; just a little bit longer. His body was feeling at ease finally. He had found HIM.

"I've been waiting for so long." He whispered in his neck.

He took a deep inhale there, smelling his soulmate. Gingerbread, sunshine and miso. Sasuke almost laughed. He hated those. But he found himself smelling deeper in the sweet scent. He was already addicted. He was crying. But he did not care. Sasuke had been so strong for 24 years. Watching as everybody slowly settled down with their own soulmate. Watching as his friends found happiness with their other halves. And Sasuke was finally here. He was finally getting the happiness he had always wanted. It was time to let go. He nuzzled in the crook of the tan neck, where the smell was even stronger, and whimpered. He just..

"Hey, look at me."

God. This voice. This powerful, bright and deep voice. God, Sasuke cried harder, it was just so comforting to just KNOW what it was like to know your soulmate. To have them so close to you, and to be able to see what they were like and to just feel how complete they made you feel. He pushed himself away, laughing nervously, ashamed of his breakdown. He tried not to look at the guy, and wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve.

"Look at me." He said again, and Sasuke could just not disobey. He looked back up. The blond was slightly taller than him and definitely had more muscles, everywhere. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, and grab those strong biceps. He was feeling light headed. But two soft and strong hands framed his cheeks, making him gaze into those impossibly blue eyes again. And god, Sasuke never wanted to see another shade of blue in his life.

"I've been waiting for you too, ya know." He whispered.

Sasuke felt himself smile again, and it took all his will to not just throw himself into those arms again. He cleared his throat, and his mind as well as he could. He felt the warmth around his face leave him, but it lingered on his arms.

"I live nearby - if - you'd like ? We could.. hum.. Just.. ah .. Go there and get to know each other." He felt himself blush and chuckled nervously.

A hand grasped his own, so warm even in the cold.

"I would love to, but first I have to stop at that house there, I just need to see a friend and then we can go." Sasuke looked back at the house where he came from and laughed.

"What's so funny ?" The blond asked, curiously. They had started walking toward the house again, and their hands were still grasping at each other's. Sasuke squeezed the flesh, liking how warm it was against his own.

"Nothing, I was just escaping from that party." He said in a breathy voice.

He did not know where that shy endeavor came from, but he did not mind, not around his soulmate. Soulmate. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at the thought. He smiled, and just closed the space between them, so that their arms were pressed between their bodies.

"Ah, well I promise we won't stay long, I just need to .. "

"Naru - Sasuke ?! Were you not supposed to go home ?" Both boys looked back at where they were walking. Shikamaru and Temari were out, a cigarette hanging at the corner of his best friend's mouth. Sasuke blushed, looking away from his best friend who was a stranger to his shy personality, and let go of his soulmate's hand. Sasuke was not someone who showed his feelings to anyone. He was embarrassed of being seen blushing and holding hands with someone. Even Shikamaru had never seen him let out more than a ghost of a smile.

"Just the man I was looking for ! How have you been Shikamaru ? Lady Temari, it is always a pleasure to see you. Your brother sends his regards." The blond hugged them both, and Sasuke had to watch awkwardly from where his stood. A pang of jealousy hit him in the guts. He had to take a few deep breaths to keep calm and remind himself that the blond was HIS soulmate.

"Sasuke, you finally met Naruto I see !"

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto with the blue eyes that Shikamaru had never seen on anyone else. Naruto with the bright and warm personality that could be compared to the sun itself. Naruto, who Shikamaru was sure could be a great friend to Sasuke. Shikamaru had tried to get them to meet for two years now. Fuck, how could Sasuke ignore the signs. He had felt the tingle on his fingers every time his best friend had pronounced the name. He had felt the need to think hard before saying no every time Shikamaru had said Naruto would be somewhere and asked Sasuke to accompany him.

"You're THE Uchiha Sasuke ?" Naruto was in front of him again.

Sasuke felt the need to just run away. He had waited so long to just meet the guy. It was his own fault that they were only meeting today. It was his fault he had been miserable for so long. He should have listened to his instincts. He should have listened to his best friend. Sasuke felt sick. He had wasted two years of his life alone because he would not just listen to his best friend. Because he was too proud. He was an idiot. He was about to let the tears fall again, when the strong hands were back on his cheeks.

"Hey, look at me." And Sasuke did, already feeling his heart slow down and his breathing calm down at the soft touch. Did everybody calm down at only their soulmate's touch ?

"Shit, you two are.. ?" Naruto and Sasuke turned back to their friend.

Brown. Shikamaru's eyes were brown and it suited him so well. He smiled. And moved his eyes to Temari. And Shikamaru was right. Temari's eyes were of an incredible dusty shade of green, and they were beautiful. But Sasuke turned his gaze back to his soulmate's eyes. And there it was. The impossible blue, so bright and so warm, Sasuke felt himself drowning in the blue of his eyes. Naruto. Naruto. His entire soul was screaming for him. Sasuke smiled. He could not stop smiling. So he kept smiling again, and again, and leaned on Naruto, the rest of the world disappearing to them, as he closed his eyes and felt their breath mingle together. He felt his lips so close to his own, and he smiled. And when Naruto finally pulled him in for a chaste kiss, his heart dropped in his stomach. But in a satisfying way. Damn, Sasuke had never felt this way before. He had never felt so happy and so complete in his whole life. He felt invincible. He felt like everything was finally falling into place. He could not wait to know more about Naruto. He could not wait for a lifetime with him. He could not wait for love to just blossom between them.

He could not wait to drown himself for eternity in those blue eyes.


	2. White swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto liked his white swirl on his heart so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second little one shot ! I hopt you like it just as much as the first one ! There might be a lot more mistakes than in the first one but to be honest I'm really tired and I just really wanted to update today ! Enjoy ~

It appeared when he was six. It was a bright white and shaped in a swirl and just above his heart. It was pretty, and warm and comforting, because it was so new and Naruto loved it. He just had no idea who's soul it was supposed to represent. But maybe it did not matter. He did not have a lot of friends, if any at all. He was so lonely, but that was before. Before the mark on his heart. Before he did not know he had a soulmate, somewhere in the world. He had been sure that he would be alone all his life. But now, now he knew that he was not alone. Someone was made for him, somewhere. He was not alone anymore. He was not going to be alone anymore. Maybe the other kids were going to talk to him now that he had a soul mark. He was so proud of his white swirl. He wanted the world to know about it. He wanted to show it to everyone. Maybe he could show it to the Third and to Iruka-Sensei. He could maybe finally go try those dangos he had wanted to eat for so long, but the lady never wanted to give any to him. But now Naruto had a soul mark. And it changed everything.

Naruto had friends. Shikamaru, Choji and even Kiba. Shino was always silent but he did stay wherever he was. So that might have meant something. They had started talking to him a few days before he had decided he would show them the little mark on his little heart. And Naruto was so happy, Naruto could have probably cried because he was not alone AT ALL anymore. So he kept his mark to himself.

He had poured his emotions in his little mark, to let his soulmate know that he was happy. And his soulmate had done the same. Naruto had giggled softly. His soulmate was happy for him. He loved his mark so much. He liked that it was so pretty on his heart and that sometimes it was even shinning brightly, almost glowing, sometimes it lasted hours, sometimes it lasted a few minutes. Naruto just loved looking at it. He spent hours with his little mirror directed to his pretty soul mark. There was nothing else that Naruto liked to do more than just look at his mark glowing. When he had a nightmare he would just look at it, glowing in the night. Sometimes at night it would glow an angry red or a sad blue, and Naruto would pour his Chakra through the mark as well as he could to comfort his soulmate. Iruka sensei had showed him how to do on his own mark when Naruto had showed him his soul mark proudly. So he tried to do it as well as he could, and he would feel it warm up under his fingertips as his soulmate would do the same for him as a thank you, and Naruto would smile so hard that his face would hurt. He was just so happy, because it felt like his own little secret. He was too young to understand what it was, but it already felt intimate.

So, after he told Iruka, he never talked about his soul mark to anyone anymore. He had a feeling that this was something he needed to keep to himself. But sometimes it showed, through his clothes, or just when his shirt fell low on his chest. He did not try to hide it. But he did not speak of it either. And soon everyone knew, but no one cared, and Naruto was happy, because it was his and no one else. He just, sometimes, would scream at Sasuke to stop teasing him about it, because the guy would never stop calling him out on paying more attention to the stupid mark than their training and the lessons. And then Iruka Sensei would make them stand on their hands for an hour straight, and Naruto and Sasuke would continue barking at each other during the entire punishment. Naruto kind of liked fighting with Sasuke.

And he turned eight. And something happened. The white on his heart turned red. A bright, angry red. And it never changed back to the pure white it had been before. Naruto had been confused at first, and then sad, because he understood that something had happened to his soulmate. He was young but he knew it was something so bad that it had changed his soulmate forever. He had tried comforting his soulmate, almost feeling light headed as he poured all the chakra he had in his mark. It was burning on his skin. And if his soulmate noticed the comfort Naruto was trying to send to them, they did not answer anymore. But Naruto still sent all his chakra to them. For a time, he did not feel that comforting warmth when himself had a nightmare. Nor did he feel the usual shy response when he tried to comfort his soulmate with his own chakra. It lasted two months. And then, shyly, the comfort came back, like an apology. Naruto felt his mark warming up under his shirt and pressed a hand to it, happy and relieved. Naruto accepted it, sending back his own chakra, sending relief and happiness, almost crying, because he had missed it, so much.

 

When he turned twelve, the mark changed color again. It was a dark midnight blue. Naruto panicked. It hurt. And it was so dark in the night. And Naruto almost screamed. He cried. Because something even worse had happened. Naruto turned the light on and almost screamed again. Anger, revenge, but not black. It was not black and Naruto was glad it had not turned black. Naruto entered his pre-genin team with stupid Sasuke and Sakura, and he trained, and trained, and tried to comfort his soulmate. The mark turned a baby blue sometimes, and Naruto would pour all the comforting Chakra he could through it, trying to will the sadness away. And his soulmate would always accept it, and the mark would turn a pretty pink in return for a few minutes, thankful. Naruto even stopped during training because it would always burn during training, and Naruto would stop and pour chakra in his mark until the burning would stop and it would warm up against his hand. Sasuke always threw weird looks at him. And Naruto never commented on it. Sasuke could think all he wanted. Naruto did not care.

And Sasuke left. Sasuke, his best friend. Sasuke, his only friend. Naruto knew that somewhere in the world his mark on his soulmate had turned a sad baby blue, maybe even a dark shade of red, because he felt betrayed, and he instantly sensed comfort. He laughed and cried, because he was so attached to this person and he had no idea who that was. His heart ached, and it was like his soulmate had waited for Naruto to finally realize that his friend was gone, because the chakra reached him almost as soon as his feelings had changed. But he was set on bringing Sasuke home. And he was set on finding his soulmate whoever they were. And so, he knew that his mark on that person had turned a bright color again, whatever the color of his own soul was.

He left the village, and followed Jiraya, and he trained, to become strong, to bring back Sasuke. His soulmate encouraged him. And Naruto was getting stronger because of them. He felt like they knew him like he was a part of their life, that they had personally met at some point and Naruto never knew they had, because they knew him so well. Because they knew exactly what he needed. But for some reason it was never enough. Naruto needed more. And he was just obsessed with bringing Sasuke home, because he was his best friend, because he thought that Sasuke and him were a team, and he needed Sasuke back in his team. He was the person who knew him best. He was the person who always knew what he was thinking, and even if he never acted on it, Naruto knew so much about him, because they were best friends. There was this longing in his heart that made him want to cry almost all the time, but he stayed strong. Every time his soulmate would comfort him and Naruto would smile sadly, letting his bright personality glow back on his soulmate's heart, somewhere in the world.

And it happened. The mark on his chest turned black. Naruto sobbed all night. He received no comfort. The mark hurt more than it ever had. Burning into his skin in a never ending fire. It took some time but Naruto became accustomed to the pain, and would still pour his chakra in his soul mark. The mark stayed black. After a year or so, after he came across Sasuke a few times and they fought and every time the mark burned on his chest. Naruto cried so much. Because he had lost his best friend and his soulmate.

And the war was declared. And Naruto trained harder. Naruto never stopped training. He tried distracting himself from the burning sensation on his chest. He tried forgetting that he never felt any comfort anymore, that his soulmate's soul had turned murderous. He fought Sasuke with all his soul, he was hurting so much. And then Sasuke laughed in his face. And Naruto took a glimpse of Sasuke's mark. He did not get to see the color or the shape. But Sasuke had a soulmate. And somehow Naruto felt relieved. Sasuke was not alone. He hoped they were taking good care of his best friend, that they had not failed him like he did.

 

The war. So many deaths. So many losses. So much sadness. Naruto helped as much as he could. He finally came to terms with Kurama. Sasuke finally made peace with Kohona. He came back to them. He came back to Naruto. They fought together. They defeated Madara, and Naruto was just so happy. He could feel the mark on his chest glowing brighter than it ever had. He did not know why, and maybe it was just because the war was finally over and that his own soulmate was a shinobi who was too affected by the war, but it was finally over, and Naruto lived in the warm feeling on his heart. It glowed and it did not hurt anymore. He had no time to look at it, but he was sure that it was not black anymore. And so Naruto cried. He was so happy.

But Sasuke. Sasuke was so stubborn and stupid. And so they fought again. And again, the mark burned but Naruto did not want to care about it just yet. He needed Sasuke to come back to his senses. So they fought and they were just so tired. And the mark on his chest hurt so much. So much. He tried to ignore the strange feeling in his guts. He tried to ignore when he had sensed all the changes on his mark. He ignored it and he fought Sasuke with all his will. He fought him to stop him. He fought and he tried not getting killed. And he cried so much, because his best friend wanted to kill him. He cried and cried and he almost gave up because he did not want to hurt Sasuke anymore. Because he cared so much for him. But it was Sasuke who gave up. They were running toward each other, Chidori and Rasengan lightning their hands. And then he could not stop. And then he saw Sasuke's arm lowered. And he could not stop, and he panicked. And, oh god, he could barely move his jutsu, but he managed to move it nonetheless. And when they fell, he watched Sasuke smile at him. He smiled and turned his head to Naruto. And Naruto watched his left arm fall off his body in horror. He watched the kimono burn, and the mark glowing a bright yellow on his chest under the thorn fabric. And as soon as the touched the ground, Naruto was at Sasuke's side. He looked at all the blood flowing and cried and Sasuke lifted his other arm, and brushed Naruto's hair away from his forehead, and watched as Sasuke smiled up at him. He tried stopping the blood and he tried to block the hemorrhage. He cried. He cried so much, and Sasuke told him to stop crying. That he was so ugly when he cried.

And Naruto laughed, and told him he was a bastard for letting this go so far. But Sasuke smiled and told Naruto to look at him. He would not. He could not. He needed to stop the bleeding. He could sense Sakura approaching but he was so scared. What if she did not make it on time ? And then Sasuke made him. He made his head turn and look at Sasuke's face. And he released his cheek. He pulled his kimono out of the way, making the mark stand out on his pale skin. And Naruto gasped. Naruto cried harder, and pushed his chakra harder in Sasuke without looking away. And Sasuke laughed, called him an idiot, and Naruto continued crying. He kept watching the swirl on Sasuke's chest, glowing in a sad baby blue, so bright that even an idiot like Naruto could guess that that was the color of HIS soul. Because people always told him how bright he was, and how he always glowed like the sun, and he could bet that it usually was a bright yellow or even orange, and how he just made everyone so happy and made everyone want to be friends with him. Naruto cried so much. God, Sasuke, since when did you know? But Sasuke did not have time to answer. Sakura came running to them, and pushed Naruto away. And Naruto pulled himself together, he crawled back to Sasuke's other side and just made him look at him. Sasuke commented on his blue eyes, that he had never seen anyone with eyes so blue, and that he had thought of him whenever he had looked at the sky. And Naruto cried harder. He always knew. Sasuke had known all his life. He had tried to make Naruto understand but he was so bad with words. He just never got the hint. And then it was too late, Sasuke had to kill his brother, and he had to avenge him, and he was just so lost in his darkness, he had tried to ignore Naruto and the fact that he loved him so much, that someone cared about him. And he was losing so much blood, and Sakura did not have enough Chakra. And there was Sasuke telling her that it did not matter, but then he winced, his mark glowing red. Because Naruto would not have it. He would not let Sasuke die because they were both stupid. And because Naruto LOVED Sasuke so much, he would not let him go. And so he gave his hand to Sakura, and tell her to use his chakra instead. And she did, and their mark glowed a bright white again. And Naruto was still crying, but Sasuke only laughed, already feeling better, already looking less pale. Kurama let his own Chakra slip, helping his host's soulmate, because he had taken a liking in the kid. Sasuke was not bleeding anymore. So Naruto sat him up, and pulled him against his chest. And Sasuke held him close, and nuzzled Naruto's neck, and their marks buzzed happily against their chest. And Naruto just would not stop crying and it was ridiculous. So, Sasuke pushed him away, and smiled at him. He settled his hand on his chest, just on the glowing mark, and pushed chakra into it, and Naruto gasped. He did the same to Sasuke. Sealing their fate, and their union. And when they were done, he tackled Sasuke on the ground, forgetting about Sakura screaming that Sasuke needed to rest, and he kissed him. And it was wet and chaste and innocent and happy.

Happy. Naruto had never felt so happy in his life. He had never let go of Sasuke ever again. And Sasuke never left his side, ever again.


	3. Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one turned out longer than expected when I started writing it, but I decided to not upload the whole thing because it was bad, but I was very happy with this part. I hope you all enjoy it just as much as the other two ! Thank you to everyone supporting these short stories and all the kudos and the comments, really it makes me so happy and I just want to keep writing for you all ! Thank you so much <3

Lonely.

Sasuke was 15 when the word appeared on his arm. He stared at it for a good five minutes before running to his brother's bedroom, where he barged in without asking permission.

"Itachi, look !"

"You could, at least, knock, little brother."

Itachi didn't even lift his eyes from the book he was reading, but silently told his brother to come near him his a small hand gesture. Sasuke readied himself, knowing fully well what was about to happen, but liking it anyway. Itachi sat up. And as soon as Sasuke stood in front of him he pressed two fingers on his forehead. Sasuke merely sulked at the tender gesture, used to his brother's small display of affection, and sat down next to his brother.

"Stop making that face, Sulksuke." Itachi laughed lowly.

"Don't call me that, it's lame." But Sasuke smiled nonetheless.

He did not waste anymore time to show the word written in bright orange on his forearm to his brother. He watched as Itachi smiled, lovingly, excitingly. He grabbed his brother's arm and brought it closer to his face. Sasuke watched expectantly as the older Uchiha tried to detail everything he could through the solitary word on his skin. Itachi was an expert in soulmates. He had taken a liking in the subject when his own soulmate died in a car accident. He was just so eager to know how it worked and how the universe chose the people to spend their lives together. Itachi being the genius he was, had developed a talent on the subject faster than anybody would have thought. He watched as his brother moved his arm around, and touched the skin lovingly. Sasuke was fascinated. He was confused because of the word imprinted on his skin. It was so sad and .. lonely. But his soulmate had finally appeared and he could not wait to know them. He was smiling. And when Itachi released his arm, he could barely contain his excitement. He waited as his brother went to his desk to retrieve a paper and a pen. He started writing and talking at the same time.

"So, this is definitely a boy's mark." Sasuke was startled, but continued smiling. A boy. Yeah, he had a hunch that it would be the case. He blinked a few times at his brother, waiting for him to continue. "He's your age, that I am positive." Sasuke beamed. They were the same age, so there was a chance they would go to the same school next year. "He lives close. That I can tell, I don't know how close but closer than we could have guessed. You might already know him." Sasuke frowned at that. Know him? But then words would have appeared sooner. Itachi seemed to understand perfectly well his brother's confusion. "Sometimes the Universe just waits until both are ready to meet as soulmates to reveal who belongs to whom." Sasuke smiled at his brother. "But I doubt you would already know the guy, his favorite color is obviously orange and I don't think you know a lot of people whose favorite color is bright obnoxious orange like this one." Itachi laughed along his brother. True. "This guy, he doesn't have a lot of! friends. I don't think he has any family either. And you should probably answer that. So that he knows he has someone." Itachi layed his hand on Sasuke's.

He was right. Sasuke ought to answer the call of his soulmate. Because he was maybe feeling lonely, but he was not alone anymore. But what should he say. He sat more comfortably on the bed, wanting to stay with his brother through the whole process. He wanted to share this moment with him. He knew how eager his brother was for Sasuke to finally find his soulmate when he lost his own, the scar of the last word she had shared with him the only reminder of her existence. Sasuke glance quickly at the word "US" sticking out from under his sleeve and took a deep breath. He could communicate with his soulmate, but only word by word. He could not make sentences appear on his soulmate's skin. He needed to think carefully of his word. Because he would not be able to send another one until his soulmate himself responded.

"For what it's worth, I don't think he knows he sent the word to you. His energy might have been out of control for a few second, resulting in the emotion to carve itself on your skin as a first word." Itachi explained patiently. Sasuke could see that he was observing his every move, patiently waiting for him to decide on the word he wanted to send. Sasuke smiled, touching the bright word carefully.

"How about, "Here" ? You think he would understand it as in "I am here" ? Sasuke looked at his brother, eyes brightly shinning in excitement. He watched a smile form on his brother's handsome face.

"I think it's perfect." Itachi nodded once and let Sasuke closed his eyes, hand on the word, pushing his energy inside the digits. He felt electricity tingling on the surface of his skin, and smiled wider. The message had been delivered. 

They waited in silence. Sasuke's heart thumping aggressively in his chest. He hoped his soulmate would understand what he was trying to say. And when Sasuke watched the word disappear on his skin, he sucked in a breath. Itachi leaned slightly forward, watching his brother's arm interestingly. But it was his ankle that tickled next. Sasuke's foot flew from under him, and Itachi did not hide his amusement.

Believe

"Believe. As in, "I can't believe it" ?" Sasuke looked at his big brother, seeing the smirk on his face, he shrugged and pushed his energy through the word.

"What did you say ?" Itachi asked.

"Real."

"That's.. You're using this word thing very wisely, little brother." Itachi told Sasuke. He allowed them to lay back down on his bed together, waiting for the next word to appear somewhere. Itachi turned on the music next to him, and closed his eyes. Sasuke waited. He thought about a million things he wanted to tell his soulmate. He thought about everything they could do together. His hand tickled next and Sasuke sat up when he saw the word "Name" appear on his palm. He stared at it a few seconds. Just smiling because he was just so happy that he had a soulmate, somewhere near him.

"What are you waiting for ? Answer him !" Itachi was getting restless. Like Sasuke, he wanted to know the name of his little brother's soulmate. And so Sasuke pushed the energy through the word and layed back down.

"We should actually do something. This is taking so long, my nerves can't take it." Itachi sat up quickly, and the young Uchiha could only watch him walk out of the room, because he was so confused. He wondered for a few minutes who was supposed to be talking to his newly found soulmate, but just laughed it off.

"Let's make diner, I'm hungry !" Sasuke shouted as he followed his brother. He tried not to think too much of the name that was going to write itself soon on his skin, somewhere on his body.

He followed his brother in the kitchen and the two started moving around the large area, chopping vegetables, slicing meat and cooking rice. It wasn't long until his neck started tingling too. Sasuke jumped, and pushed passed everything to show it to his brother.

"Itachi ! What does it say ?" His brother only chuckled. "Itachi ! Tell me!!"

"It says "Pretty". Your soulmate is cute. And has bad taste in names. Don't let him chose your chil- OW" Itachi rubbed at the back of his head where Sasuke had hit him. "I hope you didn't accidently write Sulksuke on his skin, then it would be mu- OW AGAIN !" But Itachi took off, taking back on the task of chopping the vegetables, laughing way too joyfully to his own lame jokes.

Sasuke pushed his energy on his neck, and waited until the message got through. A simple "You". Itachi did not ask this time, maybe because it was obvious. And so Sasuke returned to his meat. A song was playing softly in the back ground but Sasuke couldn't care less. Usually he would be singing with his brother around the kitchen but this time, he was just too excited. He bit the inside of his cheeks, careful to not miss the still foreign tickle of the word forming on his skin. And as soon as he felt it, he gasped. His brother already by his side. He watched the six letters glowing a bright orange on the back of his hand, and laughed stupidly. Naruto. He did not wait for his brother to comment on it and pushed a simple "Cute" of energy through the letters. Itachi brushed his hand on his shoulder, and turned back around. Sasuke had finally found his soulmate. And he could not wait to tell the world about him. He was so proud and so happy. He knew his brother had been waiting for that day since the day he lost his own. He wanted Sasuke to know what it was like to feel wanted and to never be alone.

 

They had been talking through words for three months now. They did exchanged phone numbers but decided on texting each other only when absolutely necessary. The unique way of communicating between soulmates had its charms and Sasuke was happy Naruto had actually agreed they should keep it at that. They had yet to meet though. But Sasuke was just so happy, it did not matter as much as it probably have. Of course he was eager to finally meet him. Naruto was a great guy. He was so bright and full of joy even though he felt so lonely most of the time. But he had managed to make Sasuke understand that he never felt as lonely as before since he discovered about his existence. Both of them had been supportive toward each other. Sasuke told Naruto he lived alone with his brother, their parents had passed a few years ago. They both had cancer and when their father died, their mother had not overcome her heartbreak and died a few months later. They were used to it now and had each other. Naruto, on the other hand, lived alone. He never knew his parents and had lived with his god father and his wife until his fifteenth birthday, when he asked to move to Suna. Suna. It was so close to Konoha where Sasuke and Itachi lived. He told Sasuke that he was going to come back in August. He missed his family and he was too lonely in Suna. He had a few friends back in Konoha and he was excited to meet Sasuke. And Sasuke could not wait to meet him.

It was the end of July, and Naruto was coming back in a few days. Sasuke felt restless. He was so excited. His friends, his brother they all teased him about it. But his friends would not understand. They found out who their soulmates were years ago, and are all already set for their future, but Sasuke.. Sasuke was just so excited because this will be the first time he would meet his soulmate, and he just could not wait any longer. He felt like Naruto and him had been waiting all their lives for this moment. They got along so well, but only through words. And Sasuke was just freaking out because they would finally meet in person. And really he could not think about anything else. His heart kept jumping in his chest when his skin tingled throughout the day.

And it was finally the day. And Sasuke definitely felt like crying. Naruto had agreed to come to his and Itachi's house, and he had said he was on his way. He would be here any minute now. And Sasuke had not smiled at all. All morning. Itachi had asked him several times if everything was alright and Sasuke had assured him that he was fine. But there he was. Taking deep breaths every few seconds because he could not stop sweating and panicking.

"Sasuke." The young Uchiha turned around. His eyes shinning with unshed tears. He was just so nervous.

"Itachi, I-"

"There's nothing to worry about, little brother. Naruto. He's going to love you. You two have been talking for months, and these were the happiest I've seen you in years. You are going to be good to each other. For each other. Now, there's coffee in the Kitchen, you go get it ready for when Naruto comes in." Itachi gave his brother a tight hug, and pushed him in the kitchen.

He was right. Again. Sasuke finally smiled for the first time that day, and entered the kitchen. He put three mugs on a tray, the Italian coffee maker, sugar and tea spoons. His heart was still beating madly in his chest. But he felt less panicked. He took one last deep breath and carried the tray to the living room. And then-

DING DONG.

Fuck. He was finally here.

"Sasuke, go get the door please." Itachi pushed him to the door, a hand on his shoulder.

And god Sasuke had never been so nervous in his life. He had no idea what Naruto would look like. He had not asked anything about Naruto's looks. His soulmate had tried. One night, he had sent the word "Looks" and Sasuke had laughed and he had sent "Surprise" back. They had waited all these months, sending one word after another and it was finally time to meet him. And Sasuke could not contain his excitement anymore. He forgot all nervousness. He forgot everything and just went to the door. And then he opened it.

When he opened it, his breath caught in his throat. He had tried to imagine what Naruto would look like. He was so bright, and so full of life, and Sasuke had thought that maybe Naruto was not very tall, and had dark brown hair. Maybe he was the same as Sasuke. Maybe.. He could have thought about a million things, but nothing would have prepared him to the man standing in front of him. Naruto was.. God, Naruto was gorgeous. He was so beautiful. Sasuke just took in his beauty for a few seconds. Just Naruto as a whole, was so, so- Sasuke did not even had the words to describe him. He had blond, spiky, golden, so bright hair. And his eyes were wide and so blue. Blue, and bright, and Sasuke could see how long his eye lashes were, and how wider it made his eyes look. He could drown in those eyes. He just wanted to lose himself for eternity in those eyes. Sasuke let his eyes linger on those cat like whiskers scars on those full cheeks, and how pretty could scars be, really ? He wanted to reach up as run a thumb against one of those cheeks. Maybe both. He couldn't wait to do it. And that smile. That bright, beautiful, full of teeth, smile. Sasuke had never liked a smile so much as he liked Naruto's. Sasuke felt himself smile in response. Because who could not mimic that smile when they saw it. And then Naruto squealed. He squealed and threw himself over Sasuke. And, oh God, was Sasuke crying? He was most definitely crying. Because the reality of Naruto actually being here was sinking in. And fuck, he needed to hold Naruto too. He wrapped his arms around him, and squeezed. Just as hard. He whimpered in Naruto's orange scarf, and started laughing. And they both did.

"Sa-Sasuke, you're here." Naruto whispered.

His voice. Sasuke was in love with that voice. A delicious chill ran down his spin, shaking his soul to match the happiness his heart was already feeling. It suited Naruto so well. It was so bright and just what Sasuke thought it would sound like. He laughed again, and squeazed harder. But Naruto had other plans. He pulled away, and grabbed Sasuke's face in both his large hands. They were so soft and big and gentle. Sasuke wanted to hold on to them forever.

"God, Sasuke, I-" He started again, and they were so close. And so perfect. And everything fell into place.

"I'm here." Sasuke said back.


	4. Tortuous Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next one ! I hope you all like it just as much as I enjoyed writing it !   
> I also want to thank everyone for their Kudos and the wonderful comments all of you are leaving !   
> See you next week !

"Naruto wake up, you dumb bitch."

Naruto pushed his best friend away, groaning and turning on his side to fall back asleep.

"Naruto, it's your birthday."

Naruto frowned. He did not care. He was sure the universe was going to make him be some pretty girl's soulmate, and Naruto was a hundred percent sure he was liking guys more than girls. So, thank you, but no thanks, he will pass on this day. He did not want to open his eyes and find out which clan his soulmate was from. He did not want to know how life was going to be fucked up for him before it had even started it. He did not want to know, because he was not someone you could call lucky. And so he was sure that he was going to end up with the most girly girl on earth, when he liked manly men. Today he was turning fifteen, and the mark had already appeared on his had. He could feel it. Foreign, and strange on the skin of his palm. He did not want it to be here. His life sucked.

He pushed Kiba away again when he tried to make him turn around. He screamed at his friend to get lost and to never come back, that he was going to end his life alone in his comfy bed in the next few days, nobody should come looking for him, thank you very much.

But even as he said those words, he felt himself unconsciously reaching for his right hand, where he knew the symbole of his soulmate's clan had appeared during the night. It was slightly itchy, new on the palm of his hand. He really did not want to look at it. But maybe. Just maybe it was not going to turn out as bad as he thought it would. Maybe, just maybe he was going to be paired with a man. And maybe, he was going to be perfect for the blond. So maybe he should look at it.

"Happy birthday, son ! Show us your hand we're excited !"

Or he could just die beause he did not want to deal with his parents just yet. He groaned again, and hid himself under his covers, once more.

"Leave me alone. I'm just going to fall asleep and pretend I'm dead, all of you are going to get out of my room and pretend you never had a son or a friend !" Naruto shouted under his blanket.

"Minato, I'm going to send our son to the hospital now, excuse me." Kushina tried to push pass her husband.

Naruto froze under his covers. He heard his mother trying to get to him as his father tried to talk her into leaving him alone.

"Uh, I'm going to let your parents murder you, I'll see you on the other side man." Kiba told him.

Naruto panicked he needed someone to take the wrath of his mother in his place and he loved his best friend too much to not let him to just that. He grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him on top of him.

"Wha- "

"PROTECT ME WITH YOUR LIFE IF YOU MUST I SHALL NOT DIE SO YOUNG !" Naruto screamed in his best friend's face.

Kiba instantly tried to push himself away from the blond idiot. He struggled to keep himself from crushing Naruto in front of the blond's parents.

"Naruto if you don't let go of me, I'm going to murder you myself !" Kiba roared when Naruto would not let go of his arm. Kiba watched in horror as Kushina's hair started fly around her head : she looked deadly. He pushed Naruto's hand harder, slightly panicked because he was clearly in the way of the Uzumaki woman, but Naruto's grip only tightened. Man, the golden boy was strong.

"Minato ! Look at our child ! Stupid enough to use his tooth pick of a best friend to protect himself from his murderous mother ! This is all your fault ! You were too soft on him !"

"Oh, now it is my fault ! Somebody had to stop you from trying to hang our son by the ankle every time he asked for something !" Minato fought back.

Kiba and Naruto watched the couple fight, sitting still on the bed as to not remind them that they were still here. And then Kiba turned his head toward his best friend, watching as his other hand, the marked one, slowly came up to ruffle his bed hair. And Fuck..

"Uchiha." Kiba whispered.

And everything stopped. Kiba had his eyes fixed on the blond's hand.

The Symbol was glowing red and white on his palm, proud and hard. Kiba swallowed. Uchiha. There were several people who had turned 15 this year in the clan, and Kiba had no idea who could be the one destined to be Naruto's soulmate. But almost all of them where girls. Pretty, and cute girls who Naruto had no interested in because they lacked a few parts in their pants and had a bit too much in their shirt.

"Uchiha ?"

"Uchiha ?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UCHIHA ? DO THEY EVEN HAVE BOYS THERE ?!"

Kiba swat at his best friend's head. Moving out of the way for Minato and Kushina to sit on each side of Naruto.

"Of course they have boys, you dumb idiot !"

"But they already all turned 15 this year and no one came to announce themselves to be soulmate of an Uzumaki." Kushina said, her son's hand between hers.

Naruto was looking at his own symbol, with a slight blush on his cheek. Indeed there was one boy who had turned fifteen this year. And as much as Naruto hoped it was the red swirl that would appear on his hand, the Uchiha never showed it to him but Naruto did not need to see it to know that the Universe would never pair him with an idiot like himself to someone like Sasuke. Naruto had been hurt, and frustrated. Because his long time crush and friend Uchiha Sasuke did not want to show him his right hand. He hand started wearing long sleeved mitten, midnight blue, which kind of only made Naruto goggle at him more. He was pretty sure the entire world knew about his crush on Sasuke, even Sasuke himself. But if he knew about it, the Uchiha boy never commented on it. He never said anything when Naruto cuddled against him when they got together, alone or not. Naruto was a pretty cuddly person he liked to had physical contact with everybody, but he knew he was pushing his luck when it came to Sasuke. But the less Sasuke said, the more Naruto tried to get. Sasuke just never said ANYTHING. He never pushed the blond away even when he started sitting on his lap. He just let him, and sometimes Naruto would feel his hand brush against his waist, but Sasuke never pushed him away. He did not encourage him either, but Naruto would take what he could. And now this. Could it, maybe ? But Naruto did not want to let himself be hopeful. The Universe hated him. Sasuke was not his. And Naruto would probably run away as soon as the girl he was destined to be would come knock on his door, because he sure was not the one who would actually go chase after someone he could simply not love. The girl should try and get away, find love in somebody else. Naruto was ready to go back to sleep, push Kiba away, and let his parents argue some more about him being a child. But that was not how his parents were going to let him live his 15 birthday.

"Get up, get dressed, we're going to see Mikoto and Fugaku." Minato's tone was final. He almost never talked this way. And Naruto knew better than to try and argue, but still.

"Why th- " Naruto tried to ask.

« Get up, Naruto." OK, Naruto was definitely not going to try and get away from this now.

He looked at Kiba who had turned his head away, leaving Naruto to still grab at his arm. He then looked at his mother who was smirking at him. The blond fought the urge to growl and pushed Kiba away from him, standing up, in only sweats.

"You ought to try and sleep with clothes on now that your soulmate will be wanted to spend all their time with you. Now you wouldn't want to scare them with all of that.." Kushina teased him.

"Everyone out, I need to get dressed." Naruto pushed his family away, ignoring his embarrassing mother, and leaving Kiba to sit on his bed, legs crossed under him.

"DON'T FORGET TO SHAVE YOUR PEEPEE HONEY !"

"OH MY- I'M GETTING YOU THE AWARD FOR BEING THE WORST MOTHER EVER !" Naruto hid his blush in his closet, throwing a few articles at his best friend laughing way too loudly on his bed.

"I hate everyone. I hate the world. I hate my life." He mumbled as he made his way to the bathroom attached to his room.

"Come, on you love my sweet ass too much and you know it !" Kiba shouted as Naruto shut the door, throwing a death glare toward him at the same time.

Naruto took his time in the shower. He was almost shaking with nervousness. He thought about his friends who all knew about his preference and never judged him. He thought about Kiba who had been such a great best friend even if he was still making fun of him in his room. He thought about his parents who were so proud of him, whoever he liked and whoever he was. He thought about all the times his friend and his family had stood up for him whenever someone had been homophobic toward him. He thought about Sasuke. Sasuke and his cold, mysterious charisma. Sasuke and his pale beauty. Sasuke and his black hair. Sasuke and his hand brushing his own whenever they walked side by side. Sasuke and his heavenly scent. Naruto was so in love with his friend, it was ridiculous. And today he was going to lose him forever. He did not even know if Sasuke liked guys, he just knew that Sasuke did not mind Naruto liking guys. He was aware that it was impossible for him to hide his feelings for the Uchiha boy. But Sasuke, Sasuke never said anything. Maybe he was oblivious to it all. Or maybe Sasuke did not want to hurt Naruto's feelings. Maybe that was why he would not show him his mark on his hand. Because it was not the pretty red Swirl decorating his palm, but some other clan's symbol, and that Sasuke cared about his friend's feelings, and was just waiting until it all came crashing down on him, and then Sasuke could finally let him down gently. Because under his cold, bastard mask, Sasuke was kind and caring like that. Or maybe.. No. Naruto could NOT think about that. He would not think about it. There was no way it was possible, and there was no way the Uchiha clan would accept anyway. Sasuke was too precious for them, even if they already had Itachi, Sasuke was next in line to the clan's head. And knowing Fugaku, there was no way he would ever accept his son to be in a relationship with another man, as much as he knew and liked Naruto as one of Sasuke's best friend and his friend's son, there was absolutely NO way.

"Naruto you're taking too long !" Kiba banged on the door.

The action made the blond jump in the shower, almost falling backward, mouth wide opened and eyes bulging out in fear. Naruto rushed the rest of his bathroom routine, taking extra care to look presentable, he did not want his parents to get angry at him today. He was already feeling terrible and did not need anything bad to happen anymore. When he got back in his room, he took on ignoring his best friend who was rambling about how awesome it was that the both of them had their marks now. That maybe they could double date and have fun together. Naruto smiled kindly to himself. Kiba was such a good best friend. Kiba had received the Hyuuga mark. Nobody in the clan had received an Inuzuka symbol yet but the people where most certain that Hinata was the one meant to be with Kiba. The both of them had tried to keep their excitement to a low level because of how uncertain it was that Hinata was indeed going to end up as Kiba's soulmate. But the Hyuuga princess was the only one turning 15 this year, so it was almost set that they were meant to be.

Naruto looked carefully in his closet. He wanted to make sure the girl knew about his preference, he did not care about looking like a walking cliche that day. The only problem was that Naruto did not do cliche, and his clothes were just a pile of Orange and Black really. Naruto groaned in frustration, running a hand through his hair. He was so screwed. He decided on black skinny jeans he knew made his ass look good and an orange tank top hidden by a black hoodie with the red swirl of his own clan decorating the shoulders. Naruto's eyes lingered on a dark blue paper bag in a corner of his closet. He blinked a few time his eyes to it, remembering what it was. A birthday present. Sasuke had given it to him on Friday. He had asked Naruto to not open it until the fateful day. Today. Naruto had been surprised because his parents had organized his birthday party tonight and he knew Sasuke was going to come, so why give him a present before ? Naruto frowned. He raised his hand to grab the bag and went to sit down next to his chatter box of a best friend. Kiba went silent.

"What is this ?" He asked, voice low, after a few seconds.

"Sasuke gave this to me as a birthday present. I haven't opened it yet." He replied softly.

Naruto's eyes remained fixed on the bag. For some reason, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He had no idea why he was getting so emotional. It was only a birthday present. From his crush, with whom he had no chance to be with, but it was just a present. With shaky hands, he pulled the two handles apart and took out an orange package out of the bag. Naruto smiled, a tear dangerously threatening to fall down at the corner of his eye. Kiba was so still next to him, it was easy to forget that he was even here, Naruto was completely absorbed in his precious gift. His fingers grazed upon the neat writing, it was clearly Sasuke's. "Usuratonkachi.", it read. Naruto smiled wider, lovingly. He liked that nickname. It was so unique, and it felt intimate. Slowly, he started undoing the wrapping paper. A blue piece of cloth came into sight. Naruto frowned slightly. What was that ? It was not like Sasuke to gift a handkerchief, and it looked a bit big to be just that. He let the paper fall down on the floor and stood up, unfolding the cloth. His laugh sounded almost hysterical. A scarf. Now that was Sasuke's style. It was a midnight blue colored scarf, it was simple and looked warm and it was so soft. Naruto loved soft scarves. He laughed again and took on tying it around his neck. It was warm. And comforting. He could smell Sasuke, faintly. And just as he finished winding it up around his neck, his breath hitched. Just at the extremity, on the corner, there they were. They were small and graciously done. It was so pretty and Naruto could not help the laugh exploding out of his chest in a warm but painful feeling. There, on the dark blue, the Uchiha symbol and the Uzumaki symbole were embroided neatly. It looked hand made, and it was pretty and perfect. Because of the circumstances. Had Sasuke known ? Maybe he did know the one Uchiha in the clan who had turned 15 and had ended up with the Uzumaki swirl on their palm.

"There's a note." Kiba called out softly.

Naruto composed himself. He did not mind being emotional with his best friend. Kiba had been here to listen to Naruto winning and crying his heart out about his crush on Sasuke. And this, Kiba could understand. But he was about to leave and meet his soulmate, he had to try and look as if he was excited. But Naruto's eyes fell on the card Kiba held up to him. He took a step closer to his friend and grabbed the orange card. His smile only widened.

For all the time spent together, and all the time to come.

Naruto felt like he was being proposed to. It felt like Sasuke was confessing his friendship to the blond and Naruto did not expect any less from the Uchiha boy. But he had to go. His destiny was not to be with Sasuke. His destiny was waiting for him on the other side of the village, getting ready to see him, probably. He put the card next to his bed, and turned his back away from Kiba.

"Let's go downstairs." He called out softly.

His shoulders felt so heavy. He felt like the world was crashing down on him. Like he was walking for the last time of his life. It felt like he was sentenced to death. It felt final. Today was the last day of the bright Naruto. Naruto was gay, and he was going to be paired with a girl from the clan where the guy he loved came from. Fate was a strange torturer. He stopped, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned around slightly and let Kiba trap him in a tight hug, resting his head on the strong chest of his best friend. Kiba did not say anything. He did not need to. He was coming with his to see his soulmate with him. Give him support and comfort. And he would be here until the end.

 

The ride there was short. Too short. Naruto felt like throwing up his breakfast. The Uchiha clan main compound was as big as the Uzumaki's. The two clans maintained close relationships, so Naruto had the chance to come often with his family, seeing Sasuke more than Naruto would have ever dreamed of. Their parents were close friends and it allowed both boys to see each other even more than the rest of their friends. Naruto glanced at the doors to the Uchiha clan's entry. He was so nervous, but Kiba, and his mum, and his dad were here for him. Kiba wrapped an arm around his shoulders, making the shaking he had not noticed slightly better. He leaned slightly onto his best friend and walked head down to the doors. His parents had not commented on the mark since breakfast. They both probably knew how Naruto was feeling. This was it. It was finally the time to say goodbye to his past, his old self. He buried his nose in the warm scarf around his neck, smelling Sasuke's scent faintly on the piece of clothing. It only made him want to cry again. But He felt kind of relieved that Sasuke was there, with him, for the whole thing.

"Minato, Kushina, it's been too long !"

Naruto watched as Uchiha Mikoto made her way to his parents, embracing them both. Sasuke's Father, Fugaku was standing back, watching the scene with cold but gentle eyes, he did not know how they did it, but the Uchihas were the only people being able of looking at people like they were nuisance but like them all at the same time. It almost made him smile. Almost. This was all fucked up. His hands were sweating like crazy. His tears were just at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall any second. He followed his parents and the Uchiha leader couple inside the main compound. He was freaking out. And when they entered the main office, he was there, in all his Uchiha glory. Uchiha Sasuke. And he was stunning. So handsomely cold. And Naruto felt like he was definitely going to cry, because the moment Sasuke opened his eyes to look at him with that soft look, Naruto wanted to run away. Why was he here? Why did he have to see Naruto break ? Why ? Naruto stopped. Almost letting his tears fall down, not listening when the adults asked what was wrong. He lost himself in Sasuke's eyes. He watched him return that look in confusion, surprise and then soften again.

"Naruto honey, are you relieved yet ?"

There was a gasp behind him. Naruto did not look away from Sasuke though. He watched him as he walked closer. He watched as realization rushed down on him. He watched as Sasuke realized it as well. He watched as his lips tug upward in what Naruto thought was going to be his usual smirk, but turned into the most dazzling smile Naruto had ever seen, cutting his breath short. And then Sasuke took hold of his long mitten on his arm, and pulled it along his arm. The blond watched it reveal the milky white skin, and choked up a sob as Sasuke turned his palm upward, finally letting Naruto see the mark he had hidden for so long.

The pretty red swirl was standing out on the pale skin. So beautiful and fitting on that hand. Naruto looked back at Sasuke. He was so close now. So close. He kept his gaze in the Uchiha's as the black haired boy's hand lifted to cup his cheek. And then he watched him as he talked.

"Usuratonkachi."


	5. Bite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : SEX ; SEX ; SEX ; SEX ; SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this came later than usual, but I was not at home at all today. But here it is !  
> So I guess this is where I'm suppose to tell you that this is a "special chapter". 
> 
> WARNING : SMUT !!! (I don't know how I'm suppose to call it Lemon ? THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER) It is kind of the whole concept, so you can just skip this chapter if you don't want to read any dirty hot hot SasuNaru. 
> 
> But for those of you who are going to read it, this was kind of very inspired by all those Wolf fics out there (This is absolutely not a Werewolf AU though, but as you can guess by the title, I stole one part of the universe for this fic ...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it ! Thank you so much for all the Kudos and comments, it really warms my heart to know that people are willing to read these and give all this love to my writing <3

Naruto was so tired of being single.

Sasuke wanted to find his soulmate.

Naruto wanted to mark someone as his soulmate.

Sasuke was 26.

Naruto was 23.

Sasuke needed to drink his sorrow away.

Naruto needed to drink his loneliness away.

 

Naruto fell on his butt, white shirt soaked in the transparent alcohol the guy had been holding. It was cold and smelled terrible. Well, this night was off to a good start. Naruto tried to compose his face and stood up, facing the guy who had dropped his glass on him. He lifted his eyes to look at his attacker. And that was it. Naruto was a player, and everybody knew that. He also complained a lot about not having found his soulmate, but he was a man who liked to please the people, and when he came across guys like the one standing in front of him, he could not resist the call of nature. He did not hide the smirk forming on his lips. That guy. He was hot. Like.. Smoking hot. Naruto thought that he had never seen anyone this attractive in his whole life. The guy had dark hair. So dark, they were the darkest shade of black Naruto had ever seen, if that was even possible. But he could also discern blue strands of hair, were they natural or not, it suited the guy perfectly. And he had those grey eyes, so dark, Naruto did not know it was even possible. His skin was pale, so pale, it contrasted with Naruto's own tan skin. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, the top three left open in an untold invitation and black skinny jeans, and oh, would you look at those thighs. Naruto did not need permission to look. He was drinking the guy up and down, unashamed. He refrained from licking his lips at the sight though. He did not want to scare the guy away. And he was quite enjoying the sight. Was he marked ? The guy, surely smelled like he was not, but it was hard to tell in this club. If Naruto could move just a little bit closer, so he could ...

"Sorry." It was cold and sharp and oh god, Naruto was down for that voice. He was so making that man his tonight.

"No, problem. You need a refill. I can help with that." He did not wait for an answer and went straight to the bar, the glass the guy had been holding in one hand, and his wrist in the other. He pushed people aside and called for the bartender. His brain vaguely registered that the man was following without a word, not even trying to resist the grip on his arm. Something in Naruto tugged at his heart, deliciously, only making him walk faster.

"Hey, Shika, would you be a sweetheart and give me a.." Naruto took a sniff at the empty glass. "A Gin Tonic, please ?" He winked at his co-worker.

"Anything for you, babe." Shikamaru flirted back.

Naruto turned around with the drink once it was ready. He was still grabbing the guy's wrist when he pushed the drink in his free hand. A shadow of a smirk appeared at the corner of the guy's mouth, and Naruto took pride in finally getting something out of him, as he watched him take a sip from the drink. He looked at the way those lips molded perfectly on the glass, how his Adam apple bobbed up and down. He was so entranced. He took a step closer, bending so that his mouth was just next to his ear, hair tickling his chin, and careful to the stranger's shiver as his lips grazed the flesh of his ear. He smirked again.

"Would you care for a dance ?" He asked. The guy was a couple of centimeters taller than him, and Naruto could already see himself be manhandled by the stranger. "I'm Naruto by the way." He did not fail to notice how stiff the other guy became, but relaxed as soon as Naruto straightened back. And this time, it was his time to bend down, and Naruto shivered as the other's breath ghosted over his ear. He almost moaned, because he was so close, and he smelled so good, and he was just so warm. Something began to wake up in his chest.

"Sasuke" Oh god. Yes. Naruto could totally deal with this Sasuke and his voice and his name, and really, he needed to dance. Now.

"Well, let's go then." He pulled at the guy's wrist again, glancing back to see him down his drink in one shot, and push the glass on the tray of a passing waiter.

Their eyes met and both smirked shamelessly. Naruto was going to have a very good night. He could tell. He couldn't wait. He turned around as soon as they were on the dance floor, and pressed himself on the taller man, who instantly wrapped his arms around his waist. The skin almost burned where they touched, and Naruto started moving his hips obscenely to the music, trying not to think too much about how weird his body was feeling and about the way his whole body was tingling strangely. He threw his arms around Sasuke's shoulder, and nuzzled at his neck, not so close to that very intimate place, but close enough so that he could take a deep breath of .. Oh god. This smell. His smell. He smelled so good. Naruto had never found the need to smell someone so badly. He could hear Sasuke growl lowly behind his ear. He felt the strong hands wander lower, and pushed himself closer with a smirk.

"You're not marked." Sasuke remarked. Naruto shivered in his arms as they continued to move together. He shook his head.

"Neither are you." He teased back.

He felt Sasuke's hands grip his hips tighter, hovering just above the start of his lower back. And.. Ah - Fuck. Naruto wanted that Sasuke guy to touch him. The alcohol was making his head buzz deliciously, and he moved his body slightly to the left, keeping one of his partner's leg between his own, making Sasuke do the same to him. He pressed himself on that thick thigh, and threw his head back, biting his lips, and Sasuke took the opportunity to dip in his neck and smell there, where the smell Naruto knew was stronger. There was no personal space anymore. There was no boundary. Sasuke gave a growl on his skin, and pressed their bodies closer, nibbling at the soft flesh. Naruto straightened himself, feeling Sasuke's hand accompanying his movement in the crook of his back. Naruto's body was on fire. He had never felt so attracted to someone before. He had never felt so inclined to just smell someone, and was never addicted to anyone's scent. But this, this was driving him crazy. And he had danced with a lot of people in this club. He had made out with a lot. And he had slept with just as many. But this Sasuke guy. God - Naruto couldn't get enough of him.

He let Sasuke turn him around, and press their lower halves together. Naruto could feel the guy starting to get hard as they moved their hips together, and a weird explosion of warmth surge through his body, and it was like Sasuke felt it, because he nuzzled his neck again, passionately, obsessively. Naruto was not creeped out by it, he did not care, he almost wanted Sasuke to just bite him there, in the middle of the dance floor, right where he knew he SHOULD be marked. He whined, if only he could shift his body slightly so that the growing erect.. Oh, yes. Right there. A hand sneaked under his shirt, and fingers found the soft pink bud to play with. God - was Sasuke trying to - Fuck. Naruto opened his eyes, and threw himself at the man, lips landing right on top on his. They kissed and fought for dominance and licked and bit and - god Naruto's body was going to explode. He could not comprehend what was happening. The warmth spread faster, no longer tingling but full on biting every pore of his skin. God - he just needed - Ah.

"I live right next to the club." He heard the guy whisper in his ear. And Fuck. How could he say no to that.

 

It did not take long for them to find themselves in Sasuke's flat, with Naruto pressed against the door, and Sasuke lapping at his neck just where he had been nuzzling all night, and where Naruto was most sensitive for whatever reason, that night. It had never happened before. People had taken on kissing him there and lick and bite, but it never felt as pleasant as when Sasuke did it. Clothes were pulled off, and lights were turned on. Sasuke pulled both their pants off and as soon as they were both left in their underwear, he grabbed Naruto's thighs, leaving a burning sensation shaped in his fingers on the tan skin. Naruto moaned. The blond took the hint easily, and jumped to wrap his legs around Sasuke.

Naruto was usually the one leading the dance, but today, tonight, - fuck, he just wanted to submit to the man. And he was not going to restrain himself from doing so. He let Sasuke carry him around, and that lasted longer than he thought it would. How big was the place ? He let out a huff when he was finally let down on a bed. And what bed. The thing itself looked bigger than Naruto's kitchen. He looked around quickly, registering the noises coming from beside the bed and a few things falling next to his head. It didn't take long for Sasuke to be back in front of him. And god, had Naruto already said how fucking gorgeous the guy was ? Because Fuck - Naruto had never seen someone so handsome before. He watched as Sasuke pulled his underwear off, leaving Naruto stark naked. He saw the smirk decorating Sasuke's face as he leaned down to ghost over Naruto's thigh. Naruto arched his back, as his skin burned under Sasuke's mouth. If he just could find his breath. This was so weird, he had never felt something so strongly for just lips touching his thigh.

"Fuck, is you're body reacting strangely too ?" Naruto dared asking. In the back of his mind something started telling him that this might not be too normal. He watched Sasuke's eyes darken. His body froze as he watched that tongue that had been in his mouth lick just where his thigh connected to his pubis, and Naruto let his head fall back in a silent moan, he could not take it. To hell with feeling weird. It was ridiculous, and strange but he loved it. He felt everything. And it was so much more than it had ever been before.

"What if it does.." Sasuke whispered against his skin.

"Because it's the first time it's happening to me you bastard, and I need to know because I'm not m- AH !" Of course Sasuke would not let him finish his sentence. Naruto dared a look down there, discovering Sasuke's mouth full of his erection, he was looking directly in his own eyes. God, why was everything so - so ... just, too MUCH.

Sasuke let go of his dick a few seconds after that. Naruto released the sheets under him, a soft sigh left him. He looked back at his partner who had taken the lube in a hand and squeezed a large amount on his fingers. Naruto readied himself, and closed his eyes, but when nothing came, he ended up looking back down where Sasuke had a smirk playing on his lips still. Naruto almost growled at him, but only blinked, and swallowed. He watched as Sasuke moved forward, towering over him. His lips lingered on that spot on his neck, where Naruto could feel the skin burning more than anywhere else.

His eyes shot open, as loud moan escaped him as Sasuke nibbled at the spot, grazing his teeth right on it. Naruto circled his arms around Sasuke's neck, bringing him closer, feeling his teeth sink deeper. He was so sensitive. It burned, and called to be bitten. God Naruto wanted Sasuke to bite him. He never felt the need for someone to bite him, but he just wanted Sasuke to do it. And to sink his own teeth in his pale neck after that.

"You want me to mark you, Na-ru-to?" Naruto arched his back, feeling the teeth biting softly his neck again.

"God, yes, please !" He screamed.

"I want to bite you so badly, Naruto, do you know how good you smell, and how strange you make me feel ?" Naruto whimpered, trying to bring Sasuke closer. He wanted those teeth in his neck so badly now. But his body fell limb under his partner as he felt a finger enter him. There was no pain, no uncomfortable feeling, as if Sasuke belonged here, and Naruto could only smile at the thought, feeling Sasuke move inside of him, looking for the right spot to massage. And then it hit him. So hard that it punched the air out of his lungs. And Naruto. God Naruto just had to ...

"Wha- AH ! What are you doing ?" Sasuke looked startled, confused, but not angry.

He watched in panic as Naruto took hold of his underwear and pulled it off of him, letting his erection free for Naruto to grab. He gave a few pumps, and grabbed the condom resting next to him, and rolled it quickly on the large member. He did not want to wait any longer. He had to be sure.

"What the fuck are you doing ? You're going to hurt yourself, let me-"

"I'm checking something." Naruto muttered.

And without warning he sunk himself on Sasuke's cock. God. It felt so good. He felt nothing but pleasure and relief. And that burning sensation. It spread through his veins and exploded in his guts, making him open his eyes, his breath was cut short, and his body was trembling. There was no way Sasuke could not feel it. There was no way Sasuke could not see it at that point. So Naruto looked at him, not feeling the pain, even when unprepared. He watched Sasuke look at him, eyes wide open, and instantly Naruto leaned down, lips hovering over Sasuke's. But Naruto never had the time to say anything. Sasuke straightened them both, holding Naruto by the waist, and gave a hard thrust upward, making the blond choke on his own breath and throw his head back in surprise.

"Soulmate.." He heard in his neck.

"What ?" He opened his eyes, wide, confused.

"You're my soulmate."

And Sasuke sank his teeth in the tender flesh of his neck, just where Naruto knew his scent was the strongest. He did not ask. But he did need to. Naruto let Sasuke claim him. And if Naruto thought that he felt good before, he was not prepared for what he was feeling now. It was like a cold shower on a hot day. The burning inside his skin softened, and gave its place to leave a pleasant warmth buzzing through his veins as Sasuke moved inside of him, in soft careful movements, leaving his mark on Naruto, in Naruto. Everywhere. The blond felt lightheaded. He was his now, and no one else's. And Fuck-Shit-Hell, Naruto finally felt like crying because he was finally marked. And yes, those were tears of joy. He let Sasuke finish marking him, taking in the feeling of the mark spreading to every little piece of his core and soul. And Fuck, those skilled hips for moving continuously inside of him. As soon as Naruto felt Sasuke retreating, his instinct took hold of his body and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair, pulling hard, and nuzzled at the crook of his soulmate neck, where the scent was the most addicting. And bit there, hard, and it was another wave of new feelings that Naruto could have never dreamed of. He felt his own marking spread through Sasuke's body. He felt the process coming to an end, signing the contract between their two souls. Sasuke let out a whimper as Naruto moved his hips in sink with his own, and Naruto felt a wave of pleasure run through him again. Fuck- it was just too much. He needed his release. But his mark was still spreading through Sasuke, and he knew he could not let go until the process was completely done. Just a little bit longer. It was draining all his energy. But Naruto stood his grounds and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Sasuke hold him closer, impossibly closer. And then everything came rushing back to him, like a hurricane, he felt everything become so much more around him, and it seemed like Sasuke did too. They stopped moving, breath short and eyes blinking rapidly. It was just- Naruto never thought it could be SO much.

"Fuck..."

"Yeah..."

They both looked in the other's eyes, and then they smiled. They smiled so hard, and Sasuke started moving again, deeper, and stronger. They had waited too long. They needed their release. God Naruto needed to come SO bad.

"Fuck, Sasuke- I.."

"Hang on." He whispered against his mark.

Naruto shivered. He could still feel the burst of energy against his neck. It was just so sensitive, and Naruto wondered if it was going to stay that way, and if Sasuke was the only one who could make it insanely sensitive. Sasuke turned them around, still deep inside Naruto. And that was it. Naruto could not breath anymore. He could not think anymore. Sasuke was pounding into him hard, fast, strong and it was just so much. Naruto grabbed at Sasuke's back, probably leaving deep marks on his pale flesh, but the black haired man never complained. He grunted in his ear, licking his mark, bringing Naruto closer, so much closer to his end every time he touched the sensitive area. Naruto arched in Sasuke's arms, screaming his partner's name, and Fuck, fuck, fuck, FU-

Naruto's eyes shot open, a silent scream leaving him as he came, hard and so much more than he ever had, and felt himself clench around Sasuke, leaving the man breathless as he came in the condom, and fucking hell, it had never lasted so LONG. He felt Sasuke still against him. They both layed there, silent, contented, a new feeling buzzing against their neck, comforting, and warm. And the world was just so bright.

Sasuke finally pulled out, and Naruto whimpered at the loss. His mark buzzed louder for the few seconds Sasuke was not at his side. He came back, silently with a towel, turning the big light on the ceiling off, and turning the small one next to the bed on as he made his way to clean Naruto.

The blond looked at the dark hair falling in his eyes. He watched the muscles flex as he softly took care of his soulmate, and the mark buzzed again, happily, this time. Sasuke was truly gorgeous. He threw the towel away, and settled down next to Naruto, who turned is body to him. They both fell into a comfortable silence. Naruto smiling peacefully, feeling the exhaustion catch up with him, and Sasuke, not quite smiling, but a soft expression plastered on his face. His eyes lingered on Naruto's face, and landed on the mark on his neck. And fuck. Naruto had a soulmate. It all came down on him, and.. Oh. A soft kiss was pressed on the mark. and the mark buzzed happily against his skin, warm and bright as Sasuke gave it the attention needed. It was like Sasuke knew his mark was calling to him on his soulmate's neck. And Naruto could feel his seeking some attention one the soft neck of his partner. Naruto snaked his arm around his soulmate's waist and brought him closer, dropping a long chaste kiss on the mark. He felt Sasuke shiver in his arms, and smiled fondly, feeling the mark settle down under his touch.

"I don't even know your last name." Sasuke whispered in his neck. And Naruto laughed. It was true.

"Uzumaki." He said against thin lips.

"Mine's Uchiha." Wait... Wh- "We'll talk about everything tomorrow. Sleep, soulmate." Sasuke closed his eyes, ending the conversation. So that's how it was going to be then. Naruto smiled. Uchiha Sasuke, heir to Uchiha Entertainment and Owner of the club Naruto was working at. Naruto closed his eyes, and smiled again, feeling the mark buzz against his skin. His life was definitely going to be interesting from now on.


	6. There is no such thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I don't have a lot to say about this one to be honest... I just hope you'll enjoy it ! It was supposed to be cute but turned out angsty and sad I'm sorry x)  
> Thank you all for the love and support as always <3 You guys really are the reason why I'm still writing, thank you so much <3

Naruto turned away from the stone. He grabbed at his chest, willing the never ending tears away. He told himself to stop being a baby about it. It had been years. Decades. Twenty years. It had been so long, and Naruto was so tired of grieving. He thought that the pain would go away at some point. He thought that he would look at his time spent with his soulmate as a happy time, happy memories, but everything was just so painful. There was nothing he could do about it. His destiny was already set. He was going to suffer for the rest of his life, feeling his heart and his soul calling, longing for his lost soulmate, dead, laying underground in a coffin, alone and cold. And- God why could he not stop crying.

There was nothing else he could do than just suffer now. As Naruto made his way back to his house, too big and too empty, he tried to stop crying. He tried to just stop feeling altogether. He had tried everything, but he suffered too much. He just could not forget. He did not want to forget because he had loved his soulmate so much, and so deeply, but he had hoped that he would be able to get on with his life and just live. He had only survived for so long. For twenty years. Now he wanted to live. He wanted a new life. He wanted to celebrate the life his soulmate had left him to live. He knew he would want him to be happy. And Naruto just was not that anymore. He had not been in a long time. And it hurt too much.

Naruto stopped walking, angry and frustrated. He wanted to be able to move on with his life. He was 39 for Kaguya's sake ! He needed to move on. He was almost 40, he just wanted to feel something else but pain and grief at least once again before died. But there was no such things as second chances. No such things as second soulmates. Naruto had never heard about something like that. But he had had a taste at love and happiness after 15years of being alone, and now he just wanted to feel loved again. He wanted to love again. He just wanted to smile one more time. He looked around him. To his left was nothing. Houses. Big and all looking the exact same. White and dull and just bland. He hated it. It looked like his life. He looked to his right and his heart stopped.

He smiled painfully, again. Fate was a strange little thing. He almost laughed, because fate was definitely playing with Naruto's heart. He not been here since that day, so many years ago. As he looked at the facade of the bar looking lively, and just as Naruto remembered. He had met his soulmate just in front of that bar. On a cold evening. Naruto had not wanted to go back to his foster family. The guy had thought that it would be a good idea to try his new boxing gloves on Naruto's stomach. He was 15. He was alone. And cold, and in pain. And he collapsed in front of the pub, holding his stomach, grunting painfully every time he took a breath. A few men came out a few minutes after, drunk and laughing so loudly, their terrible laughter had rang in Naruto's head, pounding and drilling into his skull. He had groaned and the guys thought it funny to walk on his stomach, right where his foster dad had punched several times, and give little shoves at his head with their feet. Naruto had groaned again. It had hurt, but he was feeling numb. Because of the cold, because of the pain. He was almost losing consciousness, still fighting to stay awake, because he just could not stay there. And then he heard it. The too loud voice. It sounded so much like his own when he was angry. He felt a pull at his heart. But everything was just so painful. And then he had blacked out. He remembered waking up for a few seconds, feeling warm and safe and so.. like he belonged there. But he was just so out of it, he could not even think about anything else. He just snuggled closer to the warmth and fell right back asleep.

Inuzuka Kiba was a pure soul. Innocent. Loud. Happy. And just so much. Him and Naruto were so much alike. There were so happy to have found each other. And it lasted more than Naruto could have imagined at that time. He did not even know that one could be as happy as he was at the time. He was feeling so much. Kiba made him feel so much. And at 18 they had gotten married. And Kiba was just the love of his life, his soulmate. And Naruto was so happy. And then, he had turned 19, and Kiba wanted to organize a party, a few days later after they celebrated together, he went out grocery shopping for the party and Kiba had run into a few older men. They were drunk. There were pissed at something, and they had no boxing gloves to try out. But they had knives and anger. Kiba had not survived the injuries. He died in the hospital that evening, in Naruto's arms. He had had the strenght to tell Naruto how much he loved him and how happy he had been with him. And he wanted him to be happy, and to find a life and someone to be happy with after him. Naruto had not replied. He had cried so much that night. SO much. And the night after that, and the nights that followed, and all those years after, really, he kept crying. He was glad that Kiba's parents were understanding, and never blamed anything on him, they still invited him over sometimes, and kept asking how he was feeling. Naruto was glad that Kiba's family was just like Kiba had been, because then he was missing him just a tiny bit less. And he knew that Kiba's parents knew of Kiba's wish for Naruto to find someone. And they tried to help. But Naruto just never found anyone he was willing to love as much as he loved Kiba. But he wanted so badly. Because on that shinny day of Kiba's funeral he had promised that he would find happiness. And Naruto always kept his promises.

And look at him now. Twenty years later and Naruto was still crying over Kiba, not able to find anything or anyone to make him happy anymore. He made his way to the door of the pub. As he sat down, he did not look at anyone. He did not want to look at people. He just wanted to do something. He was just so lonely. He just wanted to be surrounded for once. His house was so big and so silent. He heaved a sigh, listening to the loud chatters around him. He ordered a beer, and sipped at it silently, trying to not think at all. He just wanted to forget a few minutes.

Maybe he was being insensitive. Maybe people could not understand, and would probably tell him to be ashamed. He had known his soulmate and had a few years with him and was supposed to be happy and grieve the rest of his life over him and should never want to feel something like that toward anyone anymore. But could you blame a man for wanting to just feel something. Naruto, he did not want to forget about Kiba. Kiba would always remain his first love and his soulmate. And he would always love him. And miss him. He just wanted to live. He had been surviving for too long. He just wanted to be able to smile again. He was just so sad and in pain all the time. He just wanted to be able to live his life like anyone else. If not with a lover, someone he could trust. A friend. Anyone.

 

 

He was downing his fourth beer when he felt a pull at his heart. He froze half a second. And growled. Of course he could not just forget. His soul would not let him. He was bound to his dead soulmate forever. He loved Kiba he would until the end of his life, he just wanted to feel something else for once. He just wanted his-

"A beer please."

Another pull. Could.. No. Impossible. Naruto was just thinking about Kiba, it was the day of his death, and his soul would never let him forget about it. But he looked to his right nonetheless, where someone had sat down. And Naruto finally forgot. He looked at the man, pale, and tall, and lean. His hair was long, and black and looked so soft, and Naruto just wanted, he needed to run his fingers through it. The man was looking at him, a strand of hair hiding his left eye, Naruto had to fight himself to not reach out and tuck it behind his ear. He was just so beautiful, and suddenly Naruto could only see him. He tried to think, though. He needed to think about what he was feeling. He thought about the way his heart was always pulling and longing to be with Kiba when he was alive, to just always have some kind of physical contact with him. He thought about the way his fingertips would tingle whenever the were close and how he just needed to BE with him. It was exactly how he was feeling right now. He looked in the stranger's eyes who was looking so cool and unbothered by the situation. He could see a shadow of a smile making its way on the stranger's face. And even just that, just this pull of the corner of his lips, Naruto felt himself drowning. He had forgotten how intense it was, and how contented it made him feel. He had forgotten what it was like to have a place where he belonged. His breath got caught in his throat and his mouth went dry. His heart was pulling him to the man sitting next to him. He was so close, yet not close enough.

"I'm Sasuke."

Sasuke. And it was the only cue he needed for his composure to break. Naruto found himself smiling. He did not think. He did not even know he could do that anymore. It had been so long. He did not think that his lips would know what to do anymore. But here he was. Smiling at a stranger who was pulling at his heart strings the same way Kiba had. It was happening so fast. And he just did not want to think. Naruto was almost forty years old, had already found his soulmate, but here he was feeling the same way he had when he was fifteen. It felt exactly the same. When Kiba had saved him, when he gave him shelter, a place, a family. Naruto felt like he was meant to be there. He wanted to live the short rest of his life with the man in front of him. Destiny had brought them together. He did not want to feel guilty because he had loved Kiba so, SO much, and Kiba had left him. And he had told Naruto to be happy and to find a place and someone with whom he could achieve just that. Naruto had felt so much pain and so much sadness, but he was finally feeling something else again. And god, it felt so good. And Naruto found himself becoming the one he had been all those years ago. He jumped on his feet and engulfed the man, Sasuke, in a tight hug. The man stiffened in his arms, but let Naruto do as he pleased. The blond was trying very hard not to sob in the stranger's neck. God, he smelled so good. And he was so warm, and it was just something Naruto had wanted to feel again. Just once. He had missed being just somewhere he belonged.

"Naruto. I'm Naruto." He whispered, hearing his own voice shaking.

He felt a hand circle his back, shyly returning the embrace. And again, Naruto's heart did some strange things he had forgotten about. He felt his own soul almost screaming at him to pull the guy closer.

"I'm here, Naruto." He smiled.

Sasuke must have felt his desperation. Maybe he had been looking for him as well. Maybe he had suffered just as long. He did sound relieved. Naruto could already feel his soul moving and feeling, in sync with Sasuke's. The feeling was comforting. It was so strange, yet familiar, like a forgotten dream from years ago. He remembered how easy it had been to just fall into the comfort of his soulmate's everything. Naruto was just glad that Sasuke had been open to start something new like Naruto was.

They spent the evening talking over a beer and strolling around town, smiling softly at each other, Naruto taking every chance he had to brush his fingers against Sasuke's hand, to bump their shoulders together. He was acting like a teenage boy again, but Sasuke, if he minded, never said anything about it, even brushing a strand of hair behind Naruto's ear at some point, making the blond's heart pound heavily in his chest. Every touch, every brush of finger, everything made him feel so much and so much more than that. He was just so happy and Sasuke was such a great guy. He tried to keep his excitement inside as he was, after all, almost 40 and needed to act like an adult. But the truth was that he was so happy. Sasuke was making him happy just by accepting him.

He was nothing like Kiba. He was silent most of the time. He was a cold affectionate kind of guy, when Kiba was all over Naruto all the time. But that was fine as well. Naruto was a grown up man now, and this teenage giddiness will probably wear off in a few weeks of time. He hoped he would not scare Sasuke too soon, because the black haired man did not seem like a very physical and emotional person. There had been a shadow of a smile on his lips the whole time and Naruto was happy with just that. Because Sasuke did not seem like someone who liked to show off his feelings like Naruto did but he seemed to be ok with Naruto seeing even just a glimpse of them. Naruto was contented. He wanted to start something new with the handsome stranger. And he just did not want to be pressured anymore in being sad and in pain because he had lost his soulmate so many years ago. He wanted to be happy, here, with Sasuke.

 

Sakura, was her name. Naruto did not know it was physically possible but she had left Sasuke to be with someone else. Usually soulmate's bonds are so strong it prevents you from even looking at someone else. Apparently Sasuke and Sakura found a way to break their bond in a sort of way. Naruto had not understood all of it, but he did not need to understand it at all. Sasuke was free from his previous soulmate, and was now completely free for his own journey with Naruto if he was willing to start one with him. Sasuke had felt the need to enter the pub and had seen Naruto there, alone and had felt the same way he had with Sakura. The both of them had just never worked out as well as they should have. But she remained a very good friend to him and Naruto was kind of happy with that. There was no jealousy, no hard feelings, Sasuke had smiled to Naruto, a real, warm smile, and Naruto had understood the silent statement. Sasuke was only his to be.

Sasuke had given a silent kiss on Naruto's forhead when they parted that night. It had been hard because Naruto had to stay alone again. But they had exchanged phone numbers, and Sasuke had promised to come by the next day. So Naruto had tried to not mind the pulling at his heart the moment Sasuke got farther than a meter away. He tried to forget about his phone weighing in his pocket, Sasuke's number freshly saved in his contacts. He managed well, smiling like an idiot through his entire bed routine. And then he got in bed, and tried to fight the urge to jump on his phone and send one goodnight text to Sasuke. He spent a long time in his bed, in the dark, trying to not think about his soul pulling him outside and let it lead him to Sasuke again. But he just could not fall asleep. His lip was starting to hurt the longer his teeth pulled at it. And then he did not need to think about it anymore. His phone lit up in his hand, Sasuke's name appearing on the screen. Naruto's smile returned instantly.

From Sasuke

I don't text often, but I can't sleep and my soul won't let me think about anything but you. Not that I mind, I had a great time with you and don't want to stop thinking about you.

Naruto laughed. It seemed that Sasuke was more of a talker through texts. It was cute and uncalled for. The text was cheesy and exactly the kind Naruto had needed. He had a feeling that Sasuke knew what he should have texted to make Naruto happy. And Naruto decided to play along.

To Sasuke

Don't sweat it, I can't sleep either, my soul is trying to get me to run through town in my pajama pants to find you again. And FYI I had fun tonight, and I can't wait to spend-

Naruto stopped. "The rest of my life with you" ? "More time with you?". He was rolling around in his bed, wondering what he should send or not. Here he was being a teenager again, unable to keep himself together. He did not want to leave Sasuke hanging for too long, but he di- Oh no. Naruto sat up in his bed. In his rolling around it seemed like he had hit send without paying attention. The text was not finished. And Naruto was freacking out. He almost screamed, in anger, frustration and stupidity, how could he be so careless. Sasuke was going to think th- Wait. What ? Naruto looked at his phone, trying not to panic as Sasuke's name appeared on the screen again. Naruto opened the text with shaky fingers. A teary smile instantly decorated his bright face.

From Sasuke

Spend the rest of your life with me ? Yeah... Me too.

OK. That was not so bad. Naruto could do with "the rest of his life" with Sasuke.


	7. Evolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! Once more I want to thank you all for your kind words and support and love and kudos, and everything. Because as I already said it, you really are the reason I'm still writing ! So I hope you'll enjoy this one, it's short, I know, and I'm sorry, but I thought it was cute and better left at that ! Tell me what you think !  
> Also, if you're interested I also have a compilation of Naruto oneshots with several pairings, these are not soulmates AU stories, but they are more intricate and longer (the next one I'll be posting is more than 10k words...). And yes I am shamelessly promoting myself x)

Naruto smiled sadly, almost pained as he ran his finger on the top of the baby fox's head resting on his hip bone. The fox had taken a liking in the location, Naruto had no idea why. It was not the warmest spot on his body, and the fox was born on side of the small of his back. He looked in the mirror, seeing the sad and pained expression on his soul-mark. He bit his lip when the fox whimpered silently and watched as the stroke of his finger gently soothed the nervous and sad baby fox on his hip. He looked fondly at his soul-mark trying to calm down on his skin. He smiled again as he whimpered silently, calling for the one who had gave birth to him. Naruto chuckled lowly, shoulders shaking slightly. He did not like this. He did not want his soul-mark to look so pained. Kurama yelped, and Naruto winced.

"I know Kurama, I miss him too."

Naruto watched the fox cuddling farther from the cold of his hip, on his back where it was warmer. He did not know why Sasuke had chosen this spot over the rest of his body to mark him, he could barely see him, he was so small. But it was nice to see the baby fox always returning where he had first appeared, it almost looked like he was recharging on Sasuke's own soul. He watched the two tails wiggling on his hip for a few seconds and smiled fondly at his own reflection. He soon made his way to the kitchen, watching from the corner of his eye as the nine tailed fox made his way to settle on his shoulder to be able to watch his every move, sometimes moving around his body to watch closer or hide. Naruto liked this small routine they were creating. He sighed.

Sasuke was returning the day after. And Naruto could not think about anything else. Maybe they should have waited until Sasuke would have been able to stay more than a month. A month with his mark, and both Naruto and Kurama were restless. Sasuke had called everyday and the only sound of his voice had not been enough to say the least. Naruto had cried a lot on the phone, and Sasuke had tried to reassure him, but his soul was only calling Sasuke back to him, never thinking about anything else, being irrational, just like his baby fox. His fingers came up to brush the colored skin. He felt his mark relax, and curl up.

He felt Kurama fall into a light slumber on his shoulder, where he could see him without moving. He felt Kurama purr a few times, but stop soon after. There was something about looking at his soul-mark that made him smile. He felt protective. This little fox, sleeping on his shoulder was given to him by Sasuke. Sasuke who loved Kurama just as much. Just like Naruto loved the small eagle that had hatched from the egg he had engraved on his pale skin. Naruto remembered crying a lot. It was like watching his own child. But Kurama and Garuda were so much more than that. They showed the deep connection they had together. He remembered the time when he caught Sasuke stroking Garuda who had settled on his chest. He remembered who embarrassed the both of them had been, and how he had pressed a kiss on the light brown feathers to make Sasuke and Garuda comfortable again. He liked his poker face Sasuke so much. But he loved his loving Sasuke even more. Sasuke took a lot of time to show him his love, physically. He did not like it when Naruto kissed him in public, or when he grabbed his hand. But ever since they had marked each other, Sasuke had changed. Naruto was seeing a new side of his soulmate. He smiled at the memory of Sasuke laying his head on his stomach, fingers dancing on the skin of his hip where he could feel Kurama purring loudly in satisfaction. It had lasted a long time. And Naruto's fingers had found the little bird on the pale skin on top of him. Now he did not regret marking Sasuke when he had. He would have felt so lonely. He could not imagine his life without Kurama and Garuda anymore. He was happy. He could not have waited any longer. He thought about his own mark on his soulmate's neck. Garuda, they had named him, he was a fair brown, which had been surprising, considering Sasuke's love for dark colors. But he was beautiful and Naruto had teared up as soon as the egg hatched. He could not wait to see him again. He felt Kurama buzz happily on his shoulder. Both babies had their own connection.

 

"Naruto ?" The blond man jumped on his feet, hissing lowly at the cold air hitting his naked chest as he ran through the flat. He barely registered Kurama running all over his chest, as excited as Naruto. He almost let out an excited chuckle when he heard the front door closing. They both finally stopped in their tracks as Sasuke came into view. Naruto felt Kurama settling in the middle of his chest, his four tails tickling the strings of his soul, begging him to make contact with his creator. Sasuke was here. Cold and handsome, as always. Naruto's breath was cut short, unable to shake away the feeling of Sasuke being even more beautiful than the day he had left. He smiled widely upon seeing his husband's own shy twitch of the lips. He blushed slightly as Sasuke roamed his eyes all over Naruto's naked chest, resting on the fox still waiting on the tan skin, his expression softening even more. Naruto tried not to cry, watching Garuda flying around Sasuke's neck. He stopped in front of his soulmate, resting a hand on the hot flesh where his soul-mark has stopped on the pale skin. He would never get enough of this. He would never get enough of them. Together. He did not like Sasuke leaving so often, and for so long. After all this time he was still not used to it. He wanted Sasuke to stay with him. Forever. He felt Garuda moving his feather on the palm of his hand, wanting to feel more of Naruto's love. Naruto's soul.

"I'm home." Sasuke closed his eyes, shoulders relaxing under the familiar touch of his blond soulmate.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." Naruto whispered before bringing their face closer to each other.

 

Naruto smilesd as Sasuke kisses the top of Kurama's head, running his tan fingers through the black strands of hair.

"I missed you too, baby." Sasuke whispered against his skin.

Naruto let a breathy laugh escape his lips. He loved looking at Sasuke and Kurama communicating. His own fingers grazed the back of Sasuke's shoulder where Garuda was currently stationed. The hawk opened his beak, lovingly accepting the affection. Naruto smiled gently.

"He's not a baby anymore, you know." Naruto whispered. And it was true. Kurama had gotten bigger over the past five years. He was the size of Naruto's head by now, and was not acting like the baby he had been before. And his seven tails were whipping around Naruto's body affectionately.

"Well, he'll always be my baby." That was true. Naruto chuckled.

"You know he's acting more like a teenager. Noticed how he always goes hiding behind my hip now ? That's him hiding from me, and asking for your attention." Sasuke laughed, kissing his soulmate's lips softly, his hand resting where Kurama still was.

"Garuda does the same." His smile was warm and comforting after a month apart. Naruto would never get used to Sasuke leaving every now and then. It was tirering, but necessary. He knew that, and he respected Sasuke's love for his job. It was just so hard sometimes, when he had to let him go for so long.

His fingers lingered on the pouting hawk. He laughed, feeling Garuda nuzzling against his fingers nonetheless. That one would be his own baby for the rest of his life as well.

 

"How is Kurama doing ? You haven't been coming to check on him as often as you used to." Naruto looked at his pink haired friend walking beside him. His fingers unintentionally grazed his hip where he could feel Kurama's head resting. He felt the fox giving a small jab of his head at the welcomed attention. Naruto smiled.

"He's a daddy's boy. Likes Sasuke more than me. But I guess it makes sense because he is a part of his soul even if he is a reflection of mine. Wonder, how that works, it doesn't make any sense to be honest." Sakura laughed.

"No it doesn't. But it's how it is. I'm glad you four are alright. Sasuke came by to check on Garuda. He's doing fine if he hasn't told you. Garuda loves you very much." She assured him with a hand on his arm.

Naruto smiled. He knew that. He was sure of it even if it was not the most apparent thing on earth.

"Yes, he's very much like Sasuke himself, he doesn't like people to know that he cares about me except from me. Kurama is more like me on that matter, he likes to have Sasuke's attention all to himself and needs the world to know it." Both of them laughed, watching as a tail poked out on Naruto's neck, and a nose on his hand.

The two friends were silent for a few minutes. They walked side by side, enjoying the cold but sunny weather. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling Kurama settle on his hip again. Waiting. Like he was.

"When is he coming back home ?"

"Tonight."

 

"Is Kurama alright ? He's acting weird." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, not liking the crease between his eyebrows. He looked at his naked chest. Kurama's head was trying to dig into the heat of his hip, like always, but Sasuke was right, he looked restless, almost in pain. He felt for the nine tails, clashing and whipping on his neck nervously. Something was definitely wrong. He looked at his soulmate's neck. It was not only Kurama. He could see Garuda's beak and wings flaring around too.

"Take off your shirt, something's not right." Sasuke did not think twice before obeying.

Naruto rounded his soulmate. He watched as Garuda moved around Sasuke's back. He looked in pain. And Naruto panicked. He did not want his babies to be in pain. His eyes teared up, but he remained calm.

"Call Sakura, this is not normal."

 

"Well, I wouldn't be so worried about it. They are part of your souls, they sense things and changes. It might be some argument you had, or something you mentioned. Have you discussed something like moving or..?" Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, both of them blushing slightly.

They had decided on not saying anything to their friends and family at the moment, nothing was done yet and they did not want to make their hopes up, or theirs. But yes. They had discussed something new. Naruto smiled at Sasuke, silently giving his approval. This was Sakura. They could trust her. Sasuke squeezed his hand gently.

"We have been talking about adopting."

There was silence at the end of the line. Sasuke was still watching Naruto closely, who was himself chewing on his lip nervously. But there was only silence. And then there was a door closing, almost slammed shut. And a scream. A high pitched excited scream. Naruto started laughing, at his friend, at his husband and his growl as he pushed the phone away from his ear. Sasuke's own laugh followed soon after anyway. Naruto could see his eyes shinning with the tears the he refused to let go of when his own had already started flowing his cheeks.

"Oh my God, I am so happy for you two. This is amazing ! No wonder your soul-marks have been restless, you need to reassure them that this is not going to change your feelings towards them, that no one is going to replace them. They are created from human soul and feelings ! It's only normal they feel jealous and scared. They might just be excited as well, I don't know I would have to actually see them to know for sure. But it's nothing. Oh my.. ! I can't wait ! You two are going to be wonderful fathers ! But anyway, you need to sit and talk to them like they are actual children. It would help." Sasuke and Naruto listened to their friend explaining everything closely. Sasuke's hand had circled Naruto's waist, allowing his fingers to brush against Kurama's head soothingly, and the blond's own hand came up to stroke his soulmate's nape, careful to not mess up the course of Garuda's soft feathers.

 

"Sasuke, please make Kurama calm down. His tails are almost painful on my neck." Naruto whined.

All of them were nervous. Today was going to change everything. Naruto knew that Sasuke was nervous as well. He knew because Kurama was bouncing and running around on his back and chest throughout the entire day. Garuda was taking it better than expected. He kept his cool like Sasuke. It made Naruto smile a lot.

As Sasuke brushed his fingers where he knew Kurama's head to be, Naruto let his lips ghost over Sasuke's neck, where Garuda had settled his head, able to see what was happening around him.

"It's going to be fine." Sasuke whispered, bringing their forheads together.

Naruto did not know if he was talking to Kurama and him or to Garuda and himself. Maybe he was talking to all of them. Naruto smiled, clutching the picture in his hand. Sasuke glanced at it, smiling fondly. A black haired one year old with blue eyes and skin paler than Naruto's but definitely tanner than Sasuke's was smiling happily in Naruto's arms, Sasuke was resting beside them, watching their futur son in the arms of his soulmate, smiling fondly. They had been so lucky. They went to see him the day after he was born. And Naruto had cried, so much, because it had to be him. He did not want another baby. He looked exactly like a mix of Sasuke and himself. Minato. They had decided. Like Naruto's father. Sasuke had suggested it. And Naruto had cried harder. Naruto and Sasuke had been surprised, and so happy when they received their positive answer for Minato months later they had met him. That was six months ago. They were allowed to come and see him whenever they had wanted, and since they knew he was coming home with them at some point Naruto learned to spend all his free time with their futur son. He was just so happy. They had already planned their life together. The five of them. Kurama liked him, and Garuda had let the toddler smack him without saying anything, meaning that he liked him too. Maybe that was the reason why Kurama liked this baby so much. Naruto's breath was shaky. But he was still smiling. They had been waiting for this day for so long now. And it was finally happening. The house was ready and baby proofed. The room was decorated. Sasuke had bought too many toys and hundreds of books and it was cute. Sasuke was nervous, and it was cute. He squeezed his husband's hand harder, brushing a thumb on the soft knuckles.

"Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Naruto ?" Both of them looked at the woman standing there, a big smile on her face. And in her arms, the beautiful boy, smiling happily at the faces he had seen so many times for the past year. And of course, Naruto cried again, his fingers brushing over Kurama who was jumping happily on his hip. Sasuke brought him closer, and unconsciously Naruto brought his fingers to rest on his soulmate's neck where Garuda was happily, but coolly watching the whole seen. He felt his husband body shake in his embrace. Surprised, and worried he looked at Sasuke quickly looking for something wrong. But when he saw that he was only smiling, and crying just as much as Naruto was, he started laughing. He let go of Sasuke who launched himself at, now, officially, their son.


	8. Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be totally honest about this one. I am usually never really satisfied with mu writing. I think I have great ideas but I'm too stupid to make them work. But this one below ? Definitely one of my worst work. Maybe I was not feeling it when I wrote it. So I am posting it really early, because the next one I am posting, I am definitely really happy with it and I am trying to finish it as soon as possible, so you might get another update today, but nothing certain yet.   
> Anyhow, I hope you guys still enjoy this one at least a little. Thank you so much for giving this little collection of one shots so much love, I can never tell you how incredible it is for me to see all these kudos here, it really is comforting <3   
> I LOVE YOU ALL

Naruto was enraged. He crossed the field as fast as he could, not looking behind him as Sasuke shouted after him to come back. They had been sparring all morning and Sasuke had been trying to get under his skin ever since they had set foot on training ground, he had tried to make Naruto lash out at him.

Twenty years. It had been going on for twenty years. From the first time they had met and understood that they would have to spend their lives together, connected by an unbreakable bond, Naruto and Sasuke had had to stay close to each other. Because they were soulmate. And their souls could not survive without the other's. But there was one problem. Naruto and Sasuke hated each other. They could not stand being in a room together. Sasuke was such a bastard, and Naruto was apparently nothing more than a moron. They had been bickering and screaming at each other their entire life. And Naruto was so tired of it now. They had to move together as soon as they were eighteen and that had been the worse day of their lives. People knew about their unfortunate situation but what could they do ? This was tradition, and they could not stay too far too long. It was supposedly their destiny to live together and be together forever. And they had no say in this. As soon as they would be old enough they had to live together and start their life as soulmates and a couple all the same. But they just could not. They had never gotten along, and they would definitely not start now. So Naruto had to put twenty years of his life to try and put up with this guy whom he hated BECAUSE he was supposed to be the one making his life better and beautiful, and love him with all his heart.

They were now twenty five, virgins, angry and tired.

Naruto tried to ignore his soul begging him to turn around and return to his other half. He hated that he had to follow every order his soul was giving him. He was so fed up. He did not want this life anymore. He had to get away from it. He wanted to be able to be happy like the rest of the world. He unleashed his chakra, trying to let his soulmate know that he had no intention to calm down, and telling him to not follow him. But of course Sasuke had to never listen to him and followed him anyway. Naruto felt his soulmate Chakra flare. But it was not angry. Naruto stopped in his tracks, eyebrows furrowed. Sasuke was panicking. It almost made him turn around. Almost. But he did not. He felt Sasuke getting closer, and ran faster to their shared flat. He had never been so angry in his life. He did not want to put up with Sasuke ever again. He was ready to let his soul die slowly, painfully, if it meant that he did not have to see Sasuke every again.

He slammed the door behind him, and ran in his room, starting shoving whatever he could find in his dufle bag angrily. He could not stay here anymore. He had to get away. He heard the door of their flat shut slowly, gently. Naruto did not acknowledge his soulmate leaning against the door of his room, nor did he say anything to tell him that he was too angry to even look at him. He did not want to hear him. He did not want to look at him. He did not want to be there.

"Naruto.."

Naruto almost flinched. His voice was cold, and too calm, and it almost made Naruto want to sit and listen to Sasuke, because even if he hated him, his soul was attached to the Uchiha man. And Sasuke never called him by his name. He always used mean and stupid nicknames to refer to the blond. Sasuke calling him by his name meant that he understood the seriousness of the situation, that he understood what he was about to do. Good. Because he did not want to talk. He did not want to tell him what he was about to do. That he was about to walk out of his life. That he did not care enough about their life to stay and try to make it work. They had tried for twenty five years. It had been too long. He could not stand it anymore. His heart panged painfully in his chest. His soul tearing him apart already. Like it was already aware of his intentions. But Naruto would not give in. Not this time.

"Naruto, stop. You're not leaving."

Every word was hissed. Sasuke knew how to make Naruto do things by then. They had lived so long together, and Sasuke had learned to order Naruto around and the blond almost whimpered because he was so tempted to give in. But he fought his instincts off.

"Like hell, I'm not." He mumbled.

He felt Sasuke get closer to him, feeling his chakra trying to calm him down. What was he even trying to do at this point ? He had never acted like this. Ever. He never tried to make Naruto feel like he belonged with him. He never showed Naruto that he cared about him. But right there and then, the blond could feel it. He could almost hear it. Almost taste it. Sasuke, genuinely wanted him to stay. He felt his chakra embrace him like it never did before. He could feel how desperately he was trying to make him understand something. He just did not know what it was. Naruto almost wanted to sit down again and let him talk. He felt like his own soul was pushing him to get closer to the warm and soothing chakra. But he would not yield. He did not want to be slave to his destiny.

"Naruto.." It came out almost as a whisper. It was pained. Naruto stopped this time. He closed his eyes. Almost whimpering at the pain his soulmate was feeling. He exhaled loudly, his soul pulling at his heart to take him closer to Sasuke. He willingly let Sasuke walk closer to him. He was so close. And it was so.. Comforting. For once, Naruto could see himself somehow well enough to stay in this room, with Sasuke. They had never been so intimate before. Too caught up in their hate and rage, they never really thought about trying to give in their other emotions, as hidden as smaller they felt compared to their anger. They could have tried, and they somehow did. Multiple times. But they always failed. They were too caught up in their anger and the fact that they had no say in this, they had put every other feelings aside. But now, now that Naruto felt Sasuke reach out to him. He wanted to hope. But he was just so scared. They had hurt each other for too long. Naruto did not know if what Sasuke was making him feel was true or not. He did not even know if he could trust him after all these years. He wanted to. But it would take more than Sasuke's chakra. He sighed again, lips in a tight line.

"Why do we keep fighting ? Why can't we just be together and be happy ? Do you hate me that much, Sasuke ?" Naurto turned around, and let his soulmate take a step closer. Again.

He was just so tired of fighting all the time. He did not have the energy to even hope for some kind of change anymore. He wanted to live a normal life and be happy with his soulmate. And to be honest he did not understand how he could ever be happy with Sasuke if they were going to act like this all their lives. He sat on the bed, face in his hands, and tried to surpress his cries. It was not like he did not want to give it a try with Sasuke, but the bastard made it impossible to do so. They never talked, they never did anything together but spare and fight. They never laughed, never smiled, they were not even friends, because their entire relationship was based on rage and hate. But Naruto did not want to feel that way anymore. He wanted to look like Iruka and Kakashi who spent their time bickering, but were also attached to the hip, he wanted to be like Sakura and Lee who walked hand in hand through the streets of Konoha, planning their upcoming wedding. He wanted to be like Hinata and Kiba, shy and lovingly looking at each other. But Sasuke. Sasuke just made it impossible. And yet Naruto was aware that Sasuke was handsome, and even nice when he wanted to be, but all the rest made it impossible to focus on just that. Because it was such a small part of their life together compared to the immensity of their rage and their constant fighting.

When he felt a hand on his knee he looked up quickly, discovering Sasuke on his knees, a hand gently stroking the clothed skin of his thigh. Naruto let himself be overwhelmed by his mixed emotions. It was the first time Sasuke touched him kindly, almost lovingly, and for a few seconds Naruto wanted to believe that they could be normal, and love each other like they were supposed to. He felt his soul beam happily inside him, his heart thump loudly in his chest. But that was it. A few seconds of happiness for a lifetime of pain. His anger returned, and he tried to move Sasuke away from him.

But the Uchiha would not let him. Silently they started fighting again. Naruto pushing Sasuke away, and Sasuke pushing Naruto down. It was like their were sparring again. Grunting, whimpering even. Chakra mingling, desperate to find anything but anger and pain. They pushed, and pulled. Rolling around on the bed. Not uttering a word. Because it was the first time they were having any kind of physical contact inside their home. Because there was maybe still hope if they could get to the bottom of this. Naruto let a few tears escape, not understanding what was happening, but letting it happen anyway. He wanted to feel something. And there it was finally. And it happened so fast. But Naruto found himself whimpering on the bed with Sasuke kissing down his neck in a matter of a few seconds. His fingers were tangled in black hair, pulling and tugging, moaning in pleasure under the expert care of Sasuke who had already gotten rid of their shirts. And holly hell, Naruto had never felt as good as he did at that moment, skin against skin with his soulmate. It was warm and pleasant, and seriously driving him crazy. He needed more. So much more. But Sasuke stopped, and pushed away slightly, his thin lips just above his own full ones. They were both panting, eyes fixed on each other's. Sasuke did not let go of Naruto, and Naruto did not let go of Sasuke. They pressed their foreheads together, breath mingling together.

"What are we doing ? What is wrong with us ?" Naruto whispered under the pale man.

"I don't know, but I'm not about to stop now." Sasuke answered.

And they were kissing. Hungry and desperate for the physical contact and emotional connection they should have had since they met. And it felt so good to finally be able to feel something else than rage and anger. They both wanted more. Sasuke let out a moan when Naruto pressed heir hips together. And Naruto was naked faster than he could process. He took in a sharp breath when Sasuke entered him, and he clawed at his pale soulmate's back when he started moving. It was so much to take in. He could feel Sasuke everywhere and could only think of him. He felt his gentle kisses along his jaw, and his hot breath on his neck. He felt his larger body pressed against him, moving inside and above him, their skin touching everywhere, it was so, so much. And Naruto almost cried when he felt their chakra calling to each other, asking them so much more than what they were already giving. He kept Sasuke close, because he wanted to, because he needed to. There it was. The unbreakable connection they had been desperate to feel, to understand. There it was, finally coming out. He felt the heat pool on his lower region, and pushed Sasuke away, looking right in his eyes. Sasuke kissed him again, telling him that it was ok to come, that he was close too. And it was so beautiful in a way that Naruto could not understand fully. He just let his soul attached itself to his soulmate, throwing him over the edge.

It was when they were finally resting against each other, panting heavily that Naruto understood that Sasuke and him had developed some sort of love for each other without realizing it. They had built so much tension, they never really gave in, because they were so scared. And it took them so long. But they were finally here. Finally they could move on. Finally they could hope again, and try as be happy. Try and make each other happy. Sasuke brought Naruto closer to his naked chest, pressing their bare skin together, comforting and warm, lovingly. Naruto buried his face in his soulmate's neck.

"I need you. You can't leave, Naruto." Naruto smiled, drifting off to sleep, exhausted, but contented.

 

"What happened to you two ? Why are you smiling ? Have you found a way to break your soul bond or what ?"

Sasuke and Naruto had been smiling all morning, and Sakura being herself did notice that her team mates were different. Naruto looked toward his soulmate, smiling brightly. They did not stop their bickering. But it was just that, playful and happy, and Naruto was ok with that. They did not fight anymore. They grew to embrace their feelings. They stopped hating each other. And their hate turned into something more powerful and just so much more than anything else they had developed until then. They finally understood why destiny brought them together, and how to be happy. All this rage was only frustration, tension they needed to release, and they had finally found ways to eliminate all those negative feelings and turn them into something they could embrace together, as a couple, as soulmates, as partners for life.

It was only a few months later that Naruto asked Sasuke to marry him. Their love had blossomed quickly and into something Naruto had only dreamed about. Sasuke had started to lose his cold character around Naruto only, and was one cheesy bastard when their door closed to the outer world. Naruto had turned into a giggling teenager in the comfort of their home. They cuddled so much. All the anger they had, their rage, had turned into something so warm and Naruto never wanted to leave this loving cocoon they had.


	9. Changing Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is ! I'm sorry this is coming out so late ! I was so tired I had to sleep through the entire afternoon and then I was so caught up in EXO's comeback but who cares. Anyway. I really hope you'll like this one, because I'm reaaaaaaally happy with it ! And I hope you don't mind it being long but I just kept on writing, and I could have done even more but I thought the ending was nice as it was !   
> Thank you for all the love you're giving my little collection here and for sticking with me !

There was something incredibly intimate when people looked at you in the eyes. You would feel judged. You would feel small. And you can not even look away. Because you need to know. For sure. If this person, in front of you, scrutinizing you is meant to be yours or not. But it still feels uncomfortable. It still feels lonely. Some people make it last only a second. Because that is all it takes. To know. Some people make it even more awkward than it should be. And make it last longer than necessary. And usually you would feel like hiding everything. Hiding yourself. You don't want people to read you like an open book. You don't want anyone looking into your eyes and discovering your most intimate secrets. If the person was able to read everything you hide, would you not feel like crawling into a corner and shut yourself to the world ? Some people are better at reading you than others. Some do not need that much time. Some do not even need to look into your eyes. Some do not even need to meet you personally.

In this world where you are supposed to look at people in the eyes to find out if you are meant to be with them, you can not allow yourself to be shy. You can not look away without finding out. This is what you are supposed to do. And so this is what Naruto did every time he met someone. Naruto loved people. And so he wanted to find his soulmate. He wanted to look in every pair of eyes and feel his own right pupil changing color, and watching his soulmate's turn the same color as his. He wanted to feel that connection. He wanted it. And Naruto was convinced that his soulmate was someone incredible. Because he was someone who connected with people. It happened a lot. He had many incredible best friends. All of them had a special place in Naruto's heart. And all of them already had their right eye matching with someone's. But Naruto. Naruto was still alone. He was still trying, so hard. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to find someone to love differently. They said meeting your soulmate changed you. Completely. And Naruto believed them. He had watched some of his friends being cold to the entire world one day and the next willing to dance at some random party. He wondered what effect it would have on him. He wondered if he would change as well. He just wanted to know. He wanted to find out. And so when his boss asked him if he could go to that event because she was too sick to go, he instantly agreed. He was always happy to meet new people. He wanted to find new people to share his life with. He wanted to find that one and only person he would be able to share a deeper part of his life with. He was so happy to get another opportunity to meet his soulmate.

His boss sent him to a nice, expensive shop where he got a costumed made suit. Naruto doubted the ability of the shop to work on such short notice, but they had managed. It almost felt like his boss knew this party would be important to him. He tried to make himself look presentable. His hair was a mess, like always, but he managed to make it look like it was made on purpose. The suit he was wearing was hugging his body just where it should. It was a classic suit. All black. White shirt. Black bow tie. He had bought a pair of moccasins a couple of months ago that looked pretty good with the suit. Overall, he looked good. He was ready to go.

When he got there, Naruto was overwhelmed by the beauty of the hall the event was taking place in. Everything was a pure white with simple and elegant gold decorations. Women and men alike looked like true deities in their beautiful gowns. There was not one person who did not look incredibly beautiful. Naruto had to control his mouth in order to stop himself from gaping at everything. The tables were garnished with fancy sweet and salty canapes Naruto would have never dreamed about trying in his life. There were waiters walking around with trays of Champagne. Naruto had been to a lot of event for his work. But none of them were as fancy looking as the one he was attending right now. Naruto walked through the room, confident, a hand in his pocket. He watched around as unmaching eyes turned his way. He knew he looked good. And he knew how to use his looks. He made his way to a group of writers he knew from other events. One of them being his good friend Gaara. The red head was wearing a white suit, a white shirt and a white tie. Only his shoes were a light brown. The purity of the white made his flaming read hair and his green eye stand out. His black eye, matching his husband's Lee, was slightly hidden by a strand of hair. Naruto always thought his friends to be beautiful. But Gaara, tonight, was deadly gorgeous. The blond sped up just enough to intercept a glass of Champagne and give a grateful wink to the petit male holding the tray. His eyes followed the name tag on the lean chest of the obviously Korean man. He raised his glass to him the still waiter.

"Thank you, Baekhyun-shi."

"Naruto." He did not even have time to turn around before a hand landed on his shoulder. The tone was ice cold but had a warmth that Naruto took pride in being able to hear. He turned around and took a sip from his glass.

"Gaara. Planning on killing someone with your looks tonight?" His eyes shamelessly took in Gaara's attire. He really did look handsome.

"Lee chose the suit for me." Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Of course he did." 

Naruto watched as the red head smirked at him, crossing his arms on his firm chest. The blond mimicked his friend's position.

"I did not know you were the one attending the even tonight, I would have asked if you wanted me to come and pick you up."

"Oh honey, that's so nice of you, but..."

Naruto cupped his hand over his friend's pale ear.

"I don't date married men."

The joke earned him a slap on the shoulder and a low chuckle. Gaara distanced them from the group of writers he was previously chatting with.

"It's been a long time, Naruto. How have you been ?" Gaara"s soft hand gripped his arm, squeezing comfortingly. Naruto smiled softly at the implication. No. His eye had not changed color yet.

"I've been fine, Gaara. How is Lee ?"

"Running."

"When does he not ?"

The both of them chatted for a few minutes before deciding on socializing. Naruto needed to make the paper he was working for look good. As short as his piece would have to be, he needed to get around and talk to people in order to make his paper stand out. They decided to stick together as Naruto did not know a lot of people around here, and Gaara looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion. Naruto decided he was going to save him the trouble to start conversations himself. They were chatting with Ino Yamanaka who was working for a fashion magazine, Naruto could not remember which one. He was only interested in the one they were all here for. Vogue Japan. The event had been organized to launch their new section. Naruto did not know how they had called it exactly but he knew that it was suppose to introduce fashion through literature. Naruto was not one to care so much about fashion, but being himself a writer, he was always one to appreciate a good description of beauty. And the beauty of his words was what had earned him a place, and a special chronicle in W Japan. Here he could meet people. Brag about his friend and his job. Eat and drink for free, and catch up with some of his friends. All in all, it was not the worst event he had been invited to so far.

"Are you having fun, gentlemen ?"

Naruto and Gaara turned around in a swift motion. The blond ignored the small squeak coming from Ino behind him. His mouth hung open at the human standing in front of him. Uchiha Itachi. A back eye, the right one a bloody red. It was beautiful and unsettling at the same time. Itachi's eyes gave a quick look at Gaara before settling on Naruto. And really, that was one of the only times Naruto felt like crawling in a corner of the room and dive into loneliness. The gaze of his host was piercing, and deep, and too dark. He was reading him like an open book. It lasted too long. Naruto's breath short and uneven. He was uncomfortable under the eyes of the famous man. Itachi Uchiha was handsome. And young. And the CEO of the most famous fashion magazine in the world. Naruto had seen pictures. He had heard about the beauty of the family members. But nothing could do them justice. Itachi was breath taking. If Naruto thought Gaara was handsome, Itachi was the definition of beauty. Itachi's eyes moved to his right eye, still as blue as his left one. Waiting for a change. He watched a small smirk appear of the tight lips before he cleared his throat and looked back at Naruto's friend. Naruto finally released the breath he was holding and watched the interaction going on next to him. It might have lasted only two seconds but it had felt so much longer. Naruto thought he was going to lose his breath, during those two short seconds. He never knew anyone with such a powerful aura.

"Gaara. How have you been ?" Itachi extended his hand, grasping Gaara's smaller one in a firm grip. Naruto swallowed.

"It's been too long Itachi. How is your family ?" Gaara was smiling genuinely at the young Uchiha standing proudly in front of him. Naruto had no idea how the both of them knew each other, but he was overwhelmed by their presence.

"Everyone is very well, thank you. I don't think you had the chance to meet my husband yet ?" Itachi gave place to a slightly smaller man harboring an equally red right eye. He was just as beautiful as Itachi, his features maybe softer than his husband's.

"This is Shisui. Shisui, this is Gaara, author of "The softness of the sand" and .. " Once again Itachi's gaze fell on Naruto. The blond had never felt so uneasy under someone's scrutinize. There was something about the way Itachi was looking at him that made him want to run. But Naruto never ran away from anything. He gave a soft, polite smile at the young CEO and extended his right hand, giving a small respectful bow.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm working as.."

""The Beauty in my taste" chronicle, I love your work."

Naruto looked at his host's husband in shock. He knew his chronicle was well liked but people usually did not know his name. He smiled genuinely, his big goofy smile, finally at ease, and grabbed the hand extended to him, before bowing again.

"It's an honor to know that you appreciate my work, Uchiha-san."

"Oh no, please, Naruto call us by our names. We're all friends here." It was Itachi talking again. Naruto straightened up and gave his hand to the CEO next.

"As it pleases you, Itachi. It's an honor to be here tonight." He politely offered.

"And it's an honor to finally meet you. My mother is a great fan of your work. And Shisui and I, we take great fun in reading your monthly chronicle. But your biggest fan will be my little brother. He always tells us how he likes the way you describe what food makes you feel. He always tells us how he thinks you are someone with great love and too much talent to stay where you are." Naruto was baffled. To know that the Uchiha family, a well respected family, elegant and so refined liked his FOOD chronicle, it almost gave him a heart attack. He was sure he was red as tomato, and was at a loss of words.

"I.. Thank- Thank you so much for your kind words. And please do thank you brother, it's such a great honor for me to be liked by your entire family."

Naruto bowed again, lower this time, almost bending himself in two. He heard Gaara chuckled beside him. And when he straightened himself, the three of them were looking at him with amusement.

"I think, you'll be able to thank him yourself, Naruto. He's somewhere here, probably hiding. He's not one for social events. Even if said event is thrown for him." Naruto watched as Shisui pressed himself closer to his husband who wrapped an arm protectively around his waist. Itachi's expression softened considerably when his husband let his hand linger on his chest. Naruto felt slightly jealous. Both men looked so good. Not only in a physical way but together as well. They looked in love. Naruto wanted that. 

"He shouldn't be too hard to spot once he comes out of his shadow. He looks just like his brother, with shorter hair. Two black eyes."

Naruto did not hear Shisui's next words. Sasuke had not found his soulmate yet. Naruto had only met with a few people who were single recently. He was aging fast and as time passed he was becoming eager to find his soulmate. He was not bothered about the gender of his other half. He only cared about being able to find them and give them all the love he was prepared to give. It was rare for someone above their twenty's to still be alone. He could not wait. If he was honest, he was almost hopeful when the information of Sasuke being single was out. And he liked his work at the journal. Naruto wanted to meet the guy. He wanted to thank him, and congratulate him. He was, after all, supposed to be the star of this evening. Naruto looked around as discreetly as possible. He could still hear Shisui, Itachi and Gaara conversing beside him. But his mind was focused on the rest of the party. He felt a little ridiculous if he was being honest. And pathetic. He tried to compose himself and turned back to his hosts and his friend. He listened to Gaara talking about his new book and Shisui trying to coax him into sending him a copy as soon as he was done. Naruto watched with amusement as Gaara struggled saying no to a very pouting Shisui. The blond never thought he would be able to witness an Uchiha actually pouting publicly. The family has a reputation to be the poker face masters. Naruto could not stop his laughter at the rather cute Uchiha. Even Itachi seemed amused by his husband's behavior. Both lf them were still pressed together, holding onto each other in an affectionate way, and Naruto could see Itachi's hand tightening around Shisui's waist every time he would bend forward to talk to Gaara. They really did seem happy. Unwillingly, his shoulders slumped. He was so envious of this happy couple, and his friends, like Gaara and Lee who really were perfect for each other. He wanted that. He wanted to be perfect for someone. His eyes roamed around the room in an attempt to forget about the scene happening in front of him. His gaze found a little balcony where he thought he could inhale the fresh air of the night. He excused himself, quietly, and left under the surprised gaze of his hosts and his friend. He just needed to breath. Just for a small amount of time. Just to clear his head. He let out a breath as soon as he stepped outside. The door closed in a soft thump behind him and he closed his eyes in relief. The night was cool and it helped clearing his mind. Naruto really felt lost. He wondered why he was not allowed to find his soulmate. Why he had to watch every single person he knew be happy and remain alone. 

"Tired of socializing ?" The blond almost jumped out of his skin and gasped, a hand on his heart. He had not seen anyone there, and when he looked around him, there was only a shadow hiding in the darkness. He chuckled lowly and approached the fence. 

"Are you ?" He asked back, instead of answering the question. The laugh that answered him was low and velvety. He shivered in the cold of night. 

"Never been one to." Naruto arched an eyebrow. 

"You are right now." He offered playfully. There was an amused sigh next to him, closer than expected. 

"There is nothing to see in the dark." The reply was unexpected. Shocking. What was there to hide that this guy needed to hide himself ? Naruto swallowed, kind of understanding the feeling. He laughed again, bitter. 

"Yeah, I kind of get it." He raised his glass to his lips, liking how the liquid sparkled against his throat. 

There was a shuffle next to him. Naruto refused to look at his side. He was on the verge of crying for a reason he could not explain. He closed his eyes again as a soft breeze ruffled his hair, bringing to him a woodsy, flowery scent. He wished the man would talk some more. His voice had been warm and coated with comfort. It made him feel slightly better. He cleared his throat, liking the way the scent calmed him, but guessing it was the man's own flagrance that had reached him. 

"Are you working in the fashion industry ?" 

Work talk. Naruto could do that. It would distract him from his miserable situation for a few minutes. 

"Kind of. I have a chronicle in W." He answered before taking another sip of his drink. 

"So you do work in the industry." 

"Like I said ; kind of." Naruto took pride in hearing the frustrated growl next to him. 

"You don't make any sense at all." The man told him. 

"What about you ?" He asked after letting his laughter die. 

"Definitely." It sounded final. And Naruto did not care. He was happy staying silent too now. He felt less lonely, here, in the dark. The short interaction made him feel better. He was fine just looking through the night in silence too. 

"There you are. It's time." Naruto turned around, watching Shisui leaving the door open. He looked at his retreating back in confusion. Had that been intended to him ? He doubted it. He turned to the man who was keeping him company. It was still too dark for Naruto to see him properly. But he had no doubt that the man was handsome. Naruto caught himself wanting to see his face. He cleared his throat, turned back around, telling himself to stop being so ridiculous. 

"Are you not coming for the speech ?" 

The blond blinked in the night. Of course. The speech. He still did not turn around. 

"Of course I am. I'll be right in." He looked to the side, avoiding watching the man's face. 

There was a murmur of acknowledgment, and retreating footsteps walking back inside. He fought the urge to look back. He downed his remaining Champagne and made his way back inside, spotting Gaara who was still chatting with Shisui comfortably. Itachi was gone, probably getting ready to talk and introduce his little brother to the world.

"Ah Naruto, we thought you had left." Shisui was smiling at him, standing next to his friend. 

Naruto looked in Gaara's eyes, hearing the silent questions. He gave him a reassuring smile. 

"I just needed some fresh air, I'm sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous, there is no reason for you to apologize." Naruto smiled at how familiar Shisui already was with him. 

A second after, all were silent. They all turned around to watch the two men standing on the stage. Itachi was standing in front of the mic at the center of the small stage. He was overflowing with charisma and power, towering over them all. Naruto felt small and overtaken by the beauty of the man once again. Their eyes met accidentally for a brief moment. And really, Naruto thought it was so unfair how powerful and perfect he seemed. Naruto almost bowed down respectfully, unsure of where his place was. Itachi's eyes moved next to the blond. Gazing lovingly at his soulmate. Naruto felt Shisui shift on his right, probably smiling at his husband. See ? Perfect. Even if he wanted, he did not want to pay attention to the man standing in the shadow behind him. But Naruto stayed focused. After all, tonight was all about that shadow man. Who was probably Sasuke, now that he thought about it. His excitement came back in a fraction of a second. He could not wait now. He desperately wanted to see what the younger Uchiha looked like. If his brother looked that good, he could only be a delight for the eyes as well. He had been streaked by Itachi's beauty, it had been almost like a new wind of inspiration, but for some reason he was even more eager to see what the youngest of the family looked like. He straightened up. Shisui had brought him and Gaara to stand in the front row, he needed to look good.

"Welcome. Welcome all, and thank you for joining me, US, tonight. As CEO of Vogue Japan, it is my duty to believe in beauty, may it be painted, or sculpted, even clothed or naked. I believe in change and I believe in trust. I believe in renewal and I believe that we, at Vogue, can always do better than what we are doing now. So, when my little brother came to me, with his liking for fashion, telling me about his ambition of becoming a writer, I couldn't just ignore it. So we spent the night talking and throwing some ideas around, but Sasuke wants to be a WRITER. And who am I to crush his dream but a loving big brother ? So, I am happy to officially launch tonight, our new chronicle and it's corny name, for Sasuke to write, A Poet's style." 

There was an enormous round of applause after that. Naruto clapped loud as well. He was pretty sure that Itachi could have been talking another language he would have drank his every words anyway. There really was something about this man and the way he talked and grabbed your attention and never let you look away from him. Naruto did not know how he did it, but it was wonderful.

He did not have the time to compose himself again. The man in the shadow - Sasuke - stepped forward, taking his brother's place in the center of the stage. His breath was cut short. Too short. He gasped. He was thankful for a second that the entire building was drowned in applause. If he thought Itachi was handsome, maybe too handsome, it had been nothing. Naruto had never seen eyes so dark. He had never seen a skin so pale and perfect. His hair was so black it almost looked blue. His expression was cold and closed, an aura that would have made even Naruto questioning if he truly wanted to talk to him. Sasuke was a loner. That he could tell. But there was this pain in his eyes, eyes that never met anyone. And it was like Naruto could see right through him. It was as if the blond could hear Sasuke screaming that he was tired of being lonely. His darkness, it was eating him. Devouring him to the core. And Naruto almost wanted to reach out and tell Sasuke "Here, take my hand". He watched him walk swiftly to the center of the stage where he stopped in front of the mic. The crowd went silent again. And Naruto stopped breathing. He watched in anticipation as a pair of thin lips parted. He could feel everyone buzzing around him, waiting, just as eagerly as he was, for Sasuke to talk. For Sasuke to say anything. To do anything. 

"Thank you." He said.

His tone was final. Cold. And for a second, Naruto thought he was done. He blinked a few times, watching the still, catastrophically good looking figure of Sasuke. It was almost imperceptible, but Naruto watched as Sasuke's lips tightened for half a second. He was nervous. And Naruto could understand why. The guy did not seem like the type to talk and go out a lot. But he looked strong. And the blond wished him good luck internally. 

"I am very lucky to be here tonight. With my brother who believes in me. Maybe too much. I hope I will not disappoint you, or any of Vogue's readers, or my brother. I am willing to do everything I can, to raise myself to your expectations. And to give you a taste of my world." 

The guy from the balcony. That was all Naruto could think of. He had been talking to Sasuke in the dark, where, obviously Sasuke was more comfortable. There had been no coldness in his voice. No ice cutting through everyone's bones. It had been warm, and delicate, it had been nice and soft. He was shocked to hear that voice being so cold and deadly. Not in a good way. He watched, not moving, as Sasuke waited for his brother to embrace him warmly. Sasuke's shoulders relaxed considerably and returned the hug just as fiercely. He could tell how much the brothers loved each other. It was comforting, to know that Sasuke had someone he could rely on. Someone like Itachi. 

"Naruto, you're drooling." 

The blond turned to his friend who was watching him with a sly smirk. He did not like that smirk. But he would assert that he was, in fact, ogling at Sasuke. But he played along. Just because he could. 

"Jealous much ?" He asked the red head who scoffed, still taking a step closer to him. 

"Stop thinking yourself as a natural flirt. You're bad at it." 

"Oh, so you are jealous." It was just too easy to tease him. Too easy. 

"Well my jealousy is not what is going to land you in Uchiha Sasuke's pants." 

Naruto was blushing furiously. And about to retort some offensive thing about Gaara and Lee's sex life when he saw from the corner of his eyes as Itachi and Shisui walking back to them. He turned around just in time to greet them. 

"That speech was very inspiring, Itachi." 

"Thank you. Actually, this party is going to continue, but as our job here is done, I would like to invite you, Naruto and Gaara to a more private area, there are some things Sasuke and I would like to discuss with you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the young CEO. That was a strange thing to ask of someone he had just met. He was puzzled by the demand, but followed as Gaara did not even question the couple, as if he already knew what was going to be discussed.

"Where's Sasuke ?" Naruto watched as Itachi checked something on his phone before answering his husband.

"Already there."

 

It did not take them long to make their way to what seemed to be a hotel. Naruto found it weird that they did not have to leave the building at all. But if he was being honest, he barely knew where he was. He just had given the taxi driver the address and looked out the window without really seeing where they were driving to. He followed the three men anyway, he trusted Gaara with his life and Gaara trusted Itachi. He had nothing to fear. It was luxurious. The carpet under their foot was a pretty dark red, silencing their every step. The doors in the corridors were spars, indicating that the rooms were enormous. They made their way to an elevator that Itachi activated with a key. Their ride was silent. Even Shisui, who had been chatty all evening was keeping quiet next to his soulmate. He was still smiling peacefully, pressing himself to his husband's side who still had a protective arm around him. Naruto shook his head, ignoring the pang of jealousy once again. The elevator finally came to a stop, opening its door to a single other one. Naruto smirked, wondering with mischief and unorthodox thoughts what could be behind that door. He kept in his chuckle, feeling childish and stupid, there was a movie feel to the whole thing. He almost made himself believe that there were a few corpses lying passed that door. Maybe an orgy. Hey, a man could dream. He recomposed himself, keeping his smirk inside once more.

"Sasuke is already there, he should be ready with the project." Itachi said above his shoulder.

Naruto watched the three men walking gracefully in front of him. He almost felt out of place. He had been in this business for a few years already, but he still felt like he had set foot in the wrong place every time. He tried to focus on on walking straight, following Gaara closely. He swallowed the lump in his throat. And when they finally made it through the door, Naruto could finally believe that heaven existed. This was not just a flat, or a hotel room. This was a penthouse. And the person who owned it was very refined and had great simple but unusual tastes. The only room Naruto could see from the small entrance, was the living room. It was all made of black and white furniture. Even the books on the shelves matched the colors around. There were little decorations in here. And it felt cold to look around. Because Naruto was so used to enter lively homes, warm homes. There was not a speck of dust in here, and it smelled like the woods after a rainy day. He thought about closing his eyes for a second, wanting to enjoy the fresh smell. He thought about laying down on the floor and take a nap, smelling the trees and hearing the soft wind. He laughed at himself, earning a surprised look from Gaara who was closer to him. He dismissed his strange behavior with a shrug. And looked around some more. There were small pieces of decorations around the room. Every and each one of them a dark blue or purple. Small statues and figures of mystic animals and warriors. There was one unique frame hanging from the wall just above the massive television. A symbol Naruto had seen on every cover of the famous magazine and knew was associated with the Uchiha family, like a clan symbol, for generations. A red and white fan on a black background. It stood proud, in the almost bare living room. Naruto smiled discretely. So they were in someone's home. He had a feeling that it was not Itachi's and Shisui's home though. While being an Uchiha, he felt Itachi was a proud husband and brother, they probably had several pictures laying around the house. This home was to someone who did not have warmth in their lives. This was home to someone who did not know where lied their happiness. Naruto's heart clenched. This was, without a doubt home to the man who had stood on stage earlier, who seemed lost and desperate for someone to save him from his loneliness. Who was socially awkward and who had no idea how to interact with people without showing the truth who lied in his eyes. This was home to someone who was only comfortable talking in the dark, where no one could see his matching eyes, where no one could judge him. This was Uchiha Sasuke's home, and it looked just like him. In an incredible need for someone to fill his life. Naruto felt his heart clench in his chest, himself hurt by the loneliness of his host. Knowing fully well how it felt. How he felt. Itachi sat them on the sofa, and told them that Sasuke was going to join them in a few minutes. Gaara, Shisui and him fell into a comfortable conversation. Naruto watched them, feeling on edge. He was about to see Uchiha Sasuke in the privacy of his own home and it made him feel kind of special. He did not know what he was doing here. He just wanted to see Sasuke's handsome face just once more, he badly wanted to know if he looked as flawless from close up than he did from afar. He wanted to know if he would sound cold, like he did in front of all these people, or if he would be able to feel comfortable and warm like he did in the secrecy of the dark of the night when he had shared a conversation with Naruto without knowing who he was. He wanted to know how he interacted with Itachi and Shisui. If he was a loving little brother, or an annoyed jealous sibling. Sasuke was probably one of the only people Naruto had met and who had raised so many questions within the blond. He just wanted to know more. He was lost in his thoughts. Maybe Sasuke would recognize his voice just like Naruto did when he had started talking on stage. Naruto wished he did. He wanted Sasuke to feel comfortable with him. There was a strange urge inside of him. He wanted to close the door to the world and hear what Sasuke had been through. He wanted to know him. He wanted to know everything about him. He just wanted to fill the void Sasuke clearly harbored. Maybe Naruto could feel so much because he could relate. Maybe he thought they could help each other. Maybe there was an unknown connection between them two because they were sharing the same situation. It was strange, and made Naruto feel uncomfortable. He did not know the guy, why would he have the urge to be in his life, to have him in his life. He was lost. Lost in the society. Lost in the universe. Lost in his life. So lost he did not see his host come in. He stood last when Sasuke made his way to the sofa. He was looking at the papers he had in his hand, a computer propped under his arm. He looked stunning, even shy and lonely. Naruto had never seen someone look so beautiful in their misery. It was cruel to say. Yes. But It was the truth. The young Uchiha never lifted his eyes. He excused himself for being late, and told everyone to sit back down comfortably. Shisui, who was the only one who was not going to be included in the conversation, made his way to what Naruto could only assume being the kitchen to serve them drinks and bring them snacks. Sasuke already knew Gaara, somehow. But Itachi had to introduce him.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke. I am sure I don't have to explain to you, who he is."

Naruto stood up once more and bowed respectfully as his host who bowed back, but still did not look at him in the eyes. But Naruto did not take it personally, Sasuke could only glance at his own brother a few once in a while. He was certainly not going to look at a random stranger in the eyes. Naruto sat back down, and smiled, feeling happy that Sasuke somehow acknowledged his presence.

"It is an honor to meet with you tonight, in your beautiful home."

Naruto watched with a mischievous smirk as his host stiffened slightly. So he did recognized his voice. It made him proud. Sasuke threw him a side glance, still not meeting his eyes. But that was fine. Naruto relaxed on the black sofa. Contented with himself.

"Like wise." He simply replied. And to his surprise, Naruto did hear his tone softer, warmer than when he had talked on stage. Still colder than when they had talked on the balcony. But it was still something.

It was a few minutes until Shisui brought back their drinks and the snacks, and until Sasuke and Itachi were finally ready for Gaara and Naruto. The calm and welcoming atmosphere soon changed to one Naruto was used to. He straightened himself, and discard his jacket, shoving his bow tie in one of the pockets. And undoing the two top buttons. He received an amused look from Itachi who had already made himself comfortable and an outraged one from Gaara. Naruto dismissed his friend's look in a goofy smile and started rolling his sleeves on his arms.

"Now that you are ready, please hear us out." Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke. His tone was firm and too serious for Naruto's liking. His eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"When Sasuke came to me, I did not only ask him to put his talent and skills to the profit of Vogue. His chronicle is only a way for him to enter the business and help him build his own path and achieve his dream." Itachi's eyes were locked on his little brother, proud and impressed. Naruto smiled.

"You make it sound like I'm 16. Anyway, I want to build my own company. I want my own paper. And I only want the best of the best to work with me. I realize that I have no experience in the business world, but I also know that you two are perfectly capable of helping me out. If, of course, you are willing."

Naruto was left speechless. He did not know what he had expected, to be honest. But that was definitely not it. He had no idea what Sasuke truly wanted from him, but he found himself not caring. He would listen until the end, and consider his offer, whatever it would end being. He could tell that this was a very important project for Sasuke. Like he would finally be able to prove his worth by achieving this goal.

"So what, you want us to work for you ?" Naruto watched as Gaara lowered himself to rest his back on the sofa. Aggressive, and misunderstanding. Naruto scoffed. This was so Gaara.

" I want you to work WITH me." Again, Naruto was surprised. He did not understand what it meant, if he was being honest, but he definitely was interested now.

"Come again ?" Gaara's own voice was filled with surprise. The question was almost whispered.

"I want you two to be my partners. You are renown writers in the industry, and have the same interested as I do. I also know that you two are great at leading people, and socially well rounded. Which is one of the most important skills that I don't have. I know that you two are great at working together, and are serious about your work. I happen to be very admiring of your work, and look up to you two. I would be honnored to have you two as my partners. You would have equal shares with me, have your own divisions and rubrics to write and direct. I want people to see beauty the way you do. I want people to see the world the way you do."

Sasuke had been looking at his own hands the whole time. And it was driving Naruto crazy. Because he understood, Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke to look at him and to tell him all that again while looking at him. He wanted to hear and feel his passion. And he felt frustrated that Sasuke would not let out his passion through his eyes. But he felt pride, and admiration for this man whom he barely knew, who had told him that he wanted him as his partner when he could not even talk to his brother in front of other people. He had the courage to ask Naruto and Gaara to help him. To build a project with him. And to help him achieve his dream. A dream. It sounded so personal. So intimate. Naruto did not know what to say. It sounded complicated. But it sounded just like what he wanted. Sasuke had managed to touch his soft spot. And Naruto could already see himself working alongside these two amazing people. But there was one problem.

"I want to read something you wrote." Naruto did not have to voice his concern. Leave it to Gaara to be bold and professional when he could not even think properly.

"Of course." Sasuke extended both his arms, eyes still directed at his hands, handing both Naruto and Gaara two pages full of words. An article.

"This is the first chronicle Sasuke wrote that is to appear in Vogue next month. If you would be so kind to not reveal the content of it before it comes out." Itachi smiled at them politely.

"Of course."

"Obviously."

Naruto accepted the papers with a small bow, his two hands grabbing the paper respectfully.

He looked around him. Gaara was already reading it, and Itachi was smiling at his brother who was fidgeting nervously. Shisui, was nowhere to be found, probably bored from their business talk, he had retired to another room.

He watched on the right as he came across a large window where he could distinguish a balcony.

"Is it alright if I read this outside ?" He asked his hosts.

"As long as the wind doesn't take them from you."

Naruto only smiled widely at the amused tone of the young CEO. And made his way outside. He smiled in the wind. The night was warm enough for him to be comfortable out there. He stepped in the light, where he could read and put his head in the paper.

Itachi had said that Sasuke wanted to be a writer. So did Naruto. Gaara had already gotten a few books out, and they were all best sellers. Gaara had a very calm way to describe the beauty of the strangeness of nature. His style was almost indescribable. It was unique and did not fit in any box. Naruto sometimes found himself feeling queasy when reading his friend's books. It was unsettling and weird. And that was the power of Gaara's style. Naruto liked that. He liked feeling out of place when reading. He liked feeling when reading. But Sasuke's writing.. But this. The way Sasuke described that outfit. It was violent, aggressive and breathtakingly moving. Naruto felt himself being swiped by a whirlpool of emotions. Sasuke had talent. And he needed to get out there and show the world his true self. This part of him, shouting from the shadow, for someone to notice him, for someone to acknowledge him. Naruto almost wanted to cry. And this was just a piece of paper about an outfit. Naruto needed to read more. He wanted more. He gripped the balcony railing, keeping himself from falling. The blond was always criticized for the way he handled his emotions. He almost never controlled anything. He always thought that letting himself feel the things wholly made him a better writer. And this was an experience he wanted to enjoy fully. The roller coaster of emotions Sasuke's writing made him feel like he was in another dimension, in another world. He was pulled in Sasuke's loneliness and his rage toward the society and the world. It was incredible. Naruto needed more. When he reached the bottom of the second page, he layed his head back, eyes closed, breathing in the warm night as a soft breeze ruffled his hair nicely. He evened his breathing and made his way back inside. It was silent there. They were waiting for him. He sat back down next to Gaara, lips in a tight line, keeping himself from shouting his feelings to Sasuke, from asking him more. He looked at the younger Uchiha who was still looking at his hands, obviously nervous. He wanted to reach out, to hold Sasuke's hand, and to smile at him. But he just sat there and waited for someone to say something. Shisui was back, and he was smiling brightly at him.

"So? What did you think ? It's good isn't it ?" Shisui was looking right at him. And Naruto forced himself to answer, because he really wanted Sasuke to see how talented he was. And because he wanted him to feel comfortable. But he wished they had been alone. It felt intimate to tell him how much he had liked it and how much it made him feel.

He breathed in, preparing himself. He was doing this for Sasuke. He turned to look at the black head. He had stopped moving, and kept his hands linked on his knees. His eyes were still looking at his fingers though. And Naruto really wished he would look at him. But it would have to do.

"You have, so much talent. There is so much rage and violence in the way you write, the way you described that outfit, I never thought I would want to buy something described so brutally. I kind of wish I could read more."

"Naruto is right. Your style is unique, and dark and offensive, but it's a good thing. The public is going to love you." Naruto watched Gaara smile slightly at the young Uchiha.

"We would have to discuss it some more, but I would be honored to wor..."

Naruto's words died in his throat when Sasuke finally looked up, directly in his eyes. The world faded around them. His heart beat quickened in his chest. And his right eye tingled strangely. He felt his pupil swirl, fast. It was a foreign feeling and completely unexpected. He blinked a few times, watching as Sasuke's own right eye turned a cold purple, and several circles appeared around his pupil. Purple. He felt his own eyes grow cold for a second and warming up again, the circles dancing in his eyes before disappearing. His gaze was still lost in Sasuke's, the pair of beautiful unmatching eyes in front of him mesmerizing. He felt something connecting from his eye to somewhere in his chest. Somewhere he could not quite place. His soul, somewhere. His heart gave a few weird pumps before he was brought back to reality again, breathing heavily. Sasuke seemed in the same state as he was. They had both stood up, fists clenched at their sides. They were trembling slightly. Naruto's ears were ringing, and he felt light headed. But he just could not look away from the eyes looking right back at him with the same surprise he was feeling. And suddenly he felt a rush of warmth and affection for the man standing in front of him. He desperately wanted to take a step closer to him, give him the comfort he knew he had been looking for so long.

"I think we should step out. Come, lets go back to the guests, Itachi, Gaara."

Naruto did not make any move to acknowledge his hosts leaving. He did not want to break whatever had started between Sasuke and himself. It was only when he heard the door closing that he finally relaxed, shoulder slumping slightly, and breathing calming down. He opened his mouth, still unsure of what to say. Sasuke had still not moved. He could not read his expression, and Naruto was growing frustrated by the second.

"I..."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise. What was Sasuke apologizing for ? Naruto swallowed painfully. Was he about to get rejected ? He almost laughed, bitter. After spending so much time alone, watching the people around him be happy and together with their soulmate, now that he had finally found him, he was about to walk out of his life. Just like that. What had he done to deserve that ?

"You don't deserve to be stuck with someone like me."

"What ?" The blond was truly confused now.

"You deserve someone better than me."

Now that seemed harsh, for the both of them. They were strangers. This statement came out of nowhere. He did not know Sasuke, but he would never apologize for being the one chosen to be his soulmate. Not at this stage of their "relationship". It felt unfair. And Naruto had been having a lot of emotional roller coaster tonight. He needed a breather. He considered leaving. But turned around instead, leaving the warmth and stuffy atmosphere of the flat for the coolness of the night for the third time that day. He wanted to talk to Sasuke. But he also needed to calm down. Sasuke knew how things worked. It was not that Naruto agreed to everything, but he was eager to have a normal life too. He had been watching people around him settling down. And he wanted that too. And Sasuke wanted that as well. He had seen it. He could feel it. He just needed to cool down. He stayed outside, alone, for some time. Mind blank. He wanted to breath. Properly. Until the doors opened behind him. He did not turn around. He did not move from his spot. He let Sasuke stand next to him, closer than he thought he would. The silence stretched between them two for a few more seconds. Naruto, usually so at ease with starting a conversation, was at a loss for words. He was not angry anymore, just feeling empty, and sad. He did not think that him finally finding his soulmate would begin like that. He was willing to be patient. He did not even know Sasuke, they would take their time in knowing each other anyway. But he was tired, and he did not know if he had the will to carry a relationship on his shoulders alone. He looked at Sasuke. Who was smiling in the night. He really was handsome. And Naruto felt himself being lucky to have such an attractive soulmate. In the light of the night he looked so soft and young. Not the hard, cold man he had seen on stage or earlier, on the sofa. He looked like he was just where he wanted to be. And Naruto felt his heart melt at the sight. There was something incredibly foreign but pleasing in knowing that this man in front of him was his soulmate. That they were destined to be together. Naruto had the urge to see Sasuke's right eye, just to prove himself that he was not dreaming. That his previous beautiful black eye had really turned a cold purple, even more beautiful. Matching Naruto's right eye. He did not say anything. But he kept his gaze on him. When Sasuke finally looked at him. Even with the faint light of the night, Naruto could clearly see his right eye unmatching his left one. His affection for the stranger spread through his chest, and he felt as well as watched the circles appear in both their eyes, spinning before retracting again. It felt immensly intimate. And Naruto let himself smile at Sasuke, who looked away shyly. And the blond only grinned harder, even letting out a small laugh. Sasuke surprised him by bumping their shoulders together softly. And Naruto felt his heart flutter.

 

"And then, Lee found Gaara covered in chocolate and flour, like believe it, he had some everywhere. And Lee was so confused because Gaara never stepped foot in the kitchen before that, and then we all got out of the flat but stay-"

"I see you two talked things out."

Sasuke and Naruto both looked up from their spot on the floor, watching as Itachi and Shisui made their way to the sofa opposite them. Sasuke was almost pressed on Naruto's side, and Naruto felt him try to move away, but he did not let him. Sasuke remained on his spot, looking away shyly. The blond watched as Itachi's gaze softened looking at his little brother. It gave Naruto pride in being the reason why.

"So, what is going to happen now ?" Shisui pressed himself on Itachi's side who wrapped his arms around his waist. Naruto watched in jealousy as they smiled at each other, their right eye spinning intimately. But then he felt Sasuke press just a tiny bit closer to him and Naruto's heart fluttered once again. Soon.

"Well, we talked and we're going to learn more about each other, and maybe go on a date."

"We are ?"

The blue eyes man turned to look at his soulmate, and he looked so beautiful, confused and shyly looking right in his eyes. Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke had not done that in forever. His lashes fluttered shyly, so long and dark against his cheeks. And that right eye. Naruto liked the color so much. It suited him. And suited his own unmatching blue eye. But that was irrelevant. Sasuke looked beautiful and that was the only important thing.

"Don't you want to?" Naruto asked softly.

"I do." It was almost imperceptible, but Naruto did see the corner of those thin lips pull up, and his expression softened.

"Well that's settled, Shisui, let's get home. You two, have fun." Shisui barely had time to shout his goodbye before they were out the door.

The flat was silent for while. Neither of them moving, with Sasuke still pressed against Naruto's side. The only sound he could make out were their breath. He did not want to disturbe Sasuke. In the two small hours they had spent together, he had learned to let him take his time and not pressure him or shake him. And he wanted Sasuke to open up on his own as well.

"Do you want coffee ? Tea ?" Sasuke pushed himself on his feet as he asked his question.

Naruto followed him, dusting his backside, thinking. It was late. And he still needed to go home, and write his report for his boss. It was not due for a few days but he liked to write his pieces while his memories were fresh. But he was also considering staying a little longer. He wanted to know everything about Sasuke. He wanted to be here, and hear out Sasuke. Take him out of his loneliness. He wanted to see that little smile again. He was torn and it was slowly driving him crazy. He did not want to scare Sasuke, and maybe he was only asking out of politeness. But Naruto wanted to think that Sasuke was having fun, or at least was interested in knowing Naruto and that was great. It was enough for now.

"Naruto ?" The blond looked up, gazing in his soulmate's unmatching eyes.

"Right. Are you sure you want me to stay longer ? It's getting quite late." He watched in panic as Sasuke's face fell in deception.

"Oh. I guess, if you don't-" Naruto did not let him finish his sentence. He gently grabbed his hand as he turned away.

"No, no, no, Sasuke you're misunderstanding.. I want to stay, but I don't want to intrude."

Sasuke looked at him, eyes soft and shy again. His shoulders slumped, reassured. The hand, delicate, and warm in his rough bigger one squeezed gently. It was electrifying. Satisfying. Breath taking even. It was so good to know that Sasuke was here, with him, and willing to know him. To let him in his life. Sasuke had not opened that much yet, but Naruto was going to be patient. Sasuke had told him that he had not talk to a lot of people apart from his close family and three other friends for a really long time. He did not like people looking at his right eye, judging, because he was already in his late twenty's. At some point, he just stopped going out all together, only stepping out of the house to go to his close friends and family's house or when it was absolutely necessary. He was not a social butterfly like Naruto was. And that was fine. Naruto was excited to get to know more. These two hours spent together had been almost only Naruto talking about himself, breaking the ice. And Sasuke was willing, to listen and to try talking. He was also kind of needy for any kind of physical contact. The blond was really surprised at first, the young Uchiha was did not seem like someone who would seek for physical attention. But he brushed it off. He was aware of the changes people could experience when meeting their soulmates. And Naruto was himself feeling pretty needy to get any kind of contact with the black head. He smiled at Sasuke, who was looking at their linked hand, a soft pink dusting his cheeks. Naruto lowered his head, forcing an eye contact that Sasuke easily gave him.

"Do you want me to stay, Sasuke ?"

Sasuke looked away, again. Naruto smiled wider when Sasuke nodded. He giggled, and pulled Sasuke by the hand to where he thought was the kitchen. He still had not visited the penthouse and it looked pretty big. He did not feel any resistance from his soulmate, but he was dragging him by the hand, until he was not anymore. And Sasuke was walking by himself, slightly behind Naruto. It was thrilling, exciting, and contenting altogether.

"Is it ok if I take some time to write my article about tonight while I'm here though ?" He asked as Sasuke moved around the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Of course. I'll get you my laptop after. You can use my office." Sasuke replied softly. Naruto shivered. He really liked Sasuke's voice.

"Oh no, that's fine. We can watch a movie while I'm writing. It's not like I'm writing my chronicle or anything. I just need to say that I attended and that it was a great honor to be here, which is true, and what a fine, smiling, warm young man you are." Naruto laughed when Sasuke bumped their shoulders again, answering himself with a hand on Sasuke's shoulder which was not removed for Naruto's pleasure.

"Go chose a movie, then."

"Netflix ?"

"Code's already in the App on the PlayStation."

"Action ?"

"Thriller ?"

"Thriller it is !"

Naruto stormed off to the living room where he retrieved the controllers, PlayStation's and television's alike. He went through the Netflix App, seeing that Sasuke had seen a lot of those thrillers and Naruto had seen almost nothing. And of course Sasuke had watched the good ones. He selected two. One his soulmate had already seen and another that looked not too bad and not on the list of already seen movies. Sasuke re-entered the room shortly after. He looked kind of cute with both mugs in his hands, carefully walking to prevent the beverage from spilling everyday. He looked young, and despite the late hour, Sasuke did not look so tired anymore. The blond was not sure he actually needed that coffee after all. Maybe he simply liked the comfort the hot liquid could provide. He noted the question in a corner of his mind, noting that he should ask the young Uchiha later. He waited until Sasuke sat next to him, handling him the laptop sitting under the table.

"So I selected Misery and The invitation. I haven't seen either of them, I know you've already seen Misery, but it's your call." Naruto opened the laptop, turning it on.

"You haven't seen Misery." It was not a question. Naruto turned to look at his soulmate.

"No?"

"We're watching Misery."

"You know I still have that paper to write."

"You only need like half a page, you'll be done by the end of the credits if you're fast enough."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"I know your work."

Naruto stopped at that. It was true. Itachi and Shisui had emphasized the fact that he was a fan of his work. And Sasuke was right. Naruto was used to writing small pieced for the magazine out of his own chronicle which was the longest piece he wrote in the magazine. He only needed a few sentences describing how pretty the hall was and how the food and drinks were refined and how Sasuke was incredibly fit for the new job, that as a non biased outer person, he believed that Itachi had done the right choice in giving the opportunity to his handsome little brother. And, Oh! Look at that ! He was done. He sent himself the document and turned the laptop off. He put it back under the table and looked up. But the movie was still not on. He turned to look at Sasuke. Who was himself looking at him. Eye big, a soft expression on his face. Naruto blinked a few times. Confused.

"Is there something on my face ?" He asked, still unmoving.

Sasuke gave him his small smile, turning around again to take a sip from his coffee. Naruto felt weak at the sight for Sasuke openly smiling in front of him. Sasuke had smiled a lot with him. And he could tell that Sasuke did not smile a lot. But everyone could probably guessed that. Probably. He pressed Sasuke to answer with a nudge of the elbow.

"Alright stop." So cold. But Naruto still giggled. "You look quite handsome when you're serious."

Naruto did not think Sasuke could ever be redder than he was at that moment. Or that he could look more adorable. Naruto was already melting, and he had met the guy only a few hours prior.

"Thank you, Sasuke. And I think you look beautiful." The last part was whispered close to Sasuke's ear, the youngest Uchiha almost gasped. And Naruto couldn't stop laughing because embarassed Sasuke was really adorable. He brought him back against him gently, settling them on the sofa comfortably. He only had his hand on his upper arm, and Sasuke was pressed against his side. His arm was muscular. Just enough for Naruto to want to hold on a while longer. Sasuke did not try to move away. He settled with his legs crossed against Naruto.

"Should we watch the movie ?"

"Let's do this."

 

"Naruto."

"Hi."

"You're sleeping on my shoulder."

"Hey, we were through our third movie."

"I did not say it was wrong of you."

"I like to complain, get used to it."

"And I like to state facts. Get used to it."

Naruto sat up, pushing away from Sasuke softly with a warm smile. He was tired. But he was happy. And it was definitelty late now. He did not know how he was going to go home. But it did not matter. He had spent a great evening. Sasuke was great. And warming up to him. He was happy. Sasuke stood up, facing away from him. And the blond almost reached out, wanting the warmth back.

"I'll get you some clothes to sleep in, you can have the big guest room." Fact. Not a question. Naruto smiled wider. That settled his going home problem.

He was wearing a grey jumper and a wide t-shirt that smelled like Sasuke. It was comforting and warm. And everythig Naruto had wanted his whole life. And now that he had it, he wanted even more. He could not wait to take Sasuke to that date. He was ready to see the world through his new eye. With Sasuke.

"Are you ok ?"

Naruto turned around. Sasuke was wearing a similar attire, only the t shirt was significantly bigger. And once again, Sasuke looked adorable.

"I'm ready." Naruto told him, walking to the bed.

Sasuke stood by the door. He looked shy and unsure of what to do. Naruto was glad he had a forthcoming personality. Sasuke was so timid, they would never get anywhere if himself had been any more shy. But Naruto was here. And that was great. Because Naruto coud make their relationship go somewhere. Somewhere nice, where the both of them will be happy.

"Do you want to stay with me a little longer, Sasuke ?" The young Uchiha looked up, unmatching eyes huge and full of surprise and hope.

Naruto patted the the bed next to him. He watched in delight as Sasuke closed the door behind him. The cold character Sasuke had obviously invented for only public to see was completely shattered at this point. He was a funny, shy, and adorable young man, looking for warmth and love. It was with that small smile Naurto had seen quite a few times that night that Sasuke sat down next to the blond writer.


	10. Standing in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AnotherAmateurPassingBy <3  
> Thank you so much for all your comments and for the love you're giving my work, I hope you like this one just as much and that I met your expectations ! I'm sorry it took me so long to post it, And I really hope you like it, thank you for your patience and your trust, it was an honor to write this for you <3  
> (I did not Edit this one I'm sorry, But I did not want you to wait any longer and I did not have time to go through it again ............. SORRYYYYYY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I went completely MIA weeks, but life has been a B***** to me recently, and, at the end of the day, I come home so tired, I cry a lot to be honest. I am trying to get back on track but it's so hard to be honest, and I think that until the end of the year I won't be able to keep a regular schedule. But I promise I'll try to get back on track. I'm not in a very good place right now, and I'm trying to relax as much as I can by reading. I'm still writing but I just don't post anything. I'm trying to have a few weeks start on a lot of my stories (remember I'm also on AFF and I have 8 unfinished stories there). So I'm very sorry but until next year, I'm not going to keep a regular schedule. But don't worry ! I have a lot of ideas ! And I'm excited to get back on track and start writing these because I really want to share them with you ! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter ! I had great fun writing it ! And if you have any request for this collection don't be afraid to ask !

"Fucking be careful."

"I already said I was sorry. No need to be a dick, bastard."

"Can't you see I'm disabled, moron ?"

"What, should have I guessed it ?"

"Please, please, gentlemen. Let's stay polite. You can't start on the wrong foot, you've been assigned to do this project together."

Sasuke huffed in annoyance. His hand searched for the chair, sensing the arm holding his own push him down slightly. He trusted his brother, but he also was his BROTHER. Meaning he liked to pull pranks on him, thinking that it was better to be laughing about his disability more than crying over it, even if it was in the middle of a classroom full of students. And maybe Itachi was right. Maybe Sasuke should be laughing with his brother about it. After all he was born blind. And he would remain blind his whole life. It was what it was. But this was Sasuke's life. It was not Itachi's. And it was for Sasuke only to live, alone, for the rest of his life, blind. Itachi had two functioning eyes. Functioning eyes which will be able to find their soulmate one day. Sasuke would never be able to do that. Sasuke would never have the chance to feel his soulmate's heart attaching itself to his own. Because Sasuke could not see. Sasuke was known to be a cold bastard. Cold. Unbothered. Angry. Unfriendly. And alone. He never wanted to talk to anyone. He never wanted to be friends with anyone. Only allowing his brother to touch him and help him. He did not know what he looked like. He did not know what color was his hair. His skin. The world around him was black. Only black. He would never be able to see the people around him. And so, why would he bother with being friends with people he would not be able to have a real connection with. He could never look into one's eyes and see through their eyes if he could trust them. He did not want to bother with betrayal. His whole life was already a joke. He was fine on his own. He did not need to be more disappointed in life than he already was.

"Thank you Itachi." His brother gave a light squeeze to his shoulder before leaving. Sasuke payed more attention to the presence of his neighbor. Because of his disability, Sasuke had pushed himself to be able to stay in his brother's care even in class. Even being two years younger than the people in his class, he was still in the top five students. He could not see. But he would have a bright future. His teachers understood it. And most of them respected him. Impressed by his ability to fight his way through the world and society. But others...

"You two, Uzumaki, Uchiha. You will take on the following subject : "How our soulmate connection connects us to the rest of the society."

Others were jerks. Sasuke heard the sarcasm in his teacher's voice. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The class went silent. Itachi knew better than confronting that teacher. He had already made unwanted comments about Sasuke's disability in the intimacy of the after class, in his emails, to his brother, and to other teachers. Maybe even to other students. But never in front of the entire classroom. He was obviously waiting for Sasuke to say something. Or to start crying. Sasuke was not entirely sure. The silence was deafening. Even more so because it was the one sense he had developed the most over the years. He let out a sigh, but took out his laptop, plugging his headset so that he could hear any mistakes while writing the lesson. He only had time to open the device before a loud bang shook his entire core. That awfully sounded like a fist on a table. His table. His desk. His head turned toward his neighbor. Uzumaki Naruto. He did not know the guy. He knew that he was in his class but that was all.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't think you are fooling anyone here. Give us another assignment."

Sasuke almost gasped. Surprised. Why was that guy doing this ? He could almost not believe that someone would actually defend him. That someone stood up for him. After all, he had been an asshole to everyone around him for years. This Naruto. Why would he defend him ? But right now, Sasuke was conflicted. He did not know if he wanted to thank Naruto. Or if he wanted him to shut up. He did not know him. Who was he to stand up for him like that ? Without his consent ? But he guessed Naruto had only meant well. There was this strange feeling in his gut, telling him to let him do his thing. That he would not regret it later..

"Are you questioning my way of leading my class, Uzumaki ?"

"Only the way you treat my partner."

Silence again. Sasuke felt for his neighbor's body heat. He was closer now. Standing his grounds, defending him fully. Sasuke felt something strange spread through his chest. Something he had never felt before. It almost left him breathless. Heat started pooling in his guts. Was it rage ? Was it something else ? He almost felt like pulling Naruto in front of him. This was the first time ever that he felt protected by someone other than his brother. And he badly wanted to lie to himself. But truth was, that it felt good.

"Very well. Uchiha, thank your boyfriend, I'm adding another project to that one. You will hear from me very soon. Now get out all of you. I don't feel like talking to any of you anymore. I'll post your assignments on the online class."

A single chair was pushed back, slammed into the wall and a door was slammed shut. Sasuke flinched with every sudden move. Every sudden noise.

"What a jerk."

"Yeah, thanks Naruto."

"Somebody should report him."

Chatter started again, while Sasuke was frozen on his spot. He could tell Naruto was not moving either. He could hear his own breath, heavy. Making his chest rise and fall harder than usual. He was maybe too much aware of Naruto being so close to him. People started getting out of the room after that. And Sasuke was still frozen. Confused. His emotions all over the place. He was shaking. Adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had never felt such a rush. It made him uncomfortable. It made him feel strange and he did not like it. He could not move. He could not say a word. He tried hearing Itachi approaching like he would usually have. But he did not. The only person next to him was Naruto. And then a door closed. And there was silence again. Only silence. But Sasuke could hear his heart beating in his chest, in his ears. It was too loud. It was too hard. It was painful. There was something wrong.

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke turned to his partner again. He could almost feel his breath ghosting over his cheek, telling him that Naruto was looking at him. He did not know what to say. He did not know what he was feeling.

"I did not mean to be disrespectful or to... I don't know. I just- He was being a jerk to you, and it was not like you deserved it." Sasuke was at a loss for words again. He was not so much a talker anyway. But he felt like he should say something. In the mixture of his feelings, he could still decipher that he felt thankful that the guy had stood up for him. "You know, I can't imagine how it must be not being able to see. And truly, I would like to help you. Be your friend. Be your eyes if you would let me, that is. I know, you don't really do friends. But I think that today proved that you could use a friend, sometimes."

"I have my brother." Sasuke did not need to think about it. Itachi was there for him, always. But as he said that he felt a pang in his chest. It was not true. Itachi would not always be there for him. Someday he would find someone to live his life with. Someday he would find his soulmate and he will not have so much time for Sasuke anymore. And Sasuke dreaded that day. But there was nothing he could do about it. He felt guilty for taking so much time from his brother's life. For the fact was that he was dependable. He needed someone at all times. And Itachi had been that someone. Willingly. And so Sasuke never questioned it.

"Your brother could use a breather I think." Naruto was right. Sasuke could almost hear the roll of his eyes as he said that. But he was right. Maybe Sasuke needed to reconsider the whole "no friend" thing. But right now, he only needed to get out of there.

"I'll think about it." He said, shoving his stuff in his bag. His face bowed to the bag on his lap, but his eyes only met darkness. Some days, he woke up, keeping his eyes close , thinking that maybe, a miracle had occurred and that when he was going to open his eyes again he would finally be able to see. But of course it was never the case.

"Do you have a phone or something ? We still need to set up meetings for those two projects."

Sasuke picked the phone from his pocket without a word and let it fall on the desk in front of him. He threw his bag over his shoulder and stood up, waiting for Naruto to give his device back.

"There. I put my number under "Naruto". No needs to be formal." His voice sounded joyful. Almost warm. Sasuke had never heard someone talking to him that way. "You call me, text me, whatever you want."

Sasuke heard Naruto standing next to him. Waiting, for whatever he was waiting for. Sasuke did not move from his spot. He could not get out of the room on his own. He never took his walking stick to school and Itachi was always the one walking him everywhere. But Itachi was not here. He was embarrassed. Because he needed to ask Naruto to escort him out. Where Itachi was most likely waiting. He hoped.

"Come, I'll take you to your brother."

What was with this guy ? How could he be so serene when talking to him ? While being around him ? People had not attempted to talk to him in years. How could that guy, Naruto do it ? How could he just calmly take his arm, so gently, softly and guide him to the door without even mentioning the fact that Sasuke was not even thanking him. The hand was warm and gentle on his elbow. It felt genuine. Almost as if Naruto WANTED to be there, to guide him. Sasuke struggled. Not understanding what was happening with his feelings. He did not have time to ponder over those feelings.

"I think he's fine. Have a nice day you two." And Naruto was gone. Just like that. He was gone. Leaving Itachi and Sasuke alone again.

"Thank you Naruto !" Sasuke felt his brother's finger lace themselves in the fabric of his coat. He was left with an empty feeling. Almost angry. And he had no reason to. Without waiting for his brother, Sasuke started walking in the direction he knew to be the exit. He needed to go home. In the comfort of his bedroom where no one could bother him. When no one could see him. Where no one could surprise him. He wanted to be alone again.

 

Sasuke tried to ignore the weight of his phone in his front pocket. The sweater he was wearing was warm and cosy. The fabric was soft. It was black. Like all his clothes. He had made a point to his brother and mother to only buy him black clothes. At least he knew what that color looked like. He brought a hand to his phone, feeling the coldness of the glass against the heated skin of his fingers. He had not been able to even start any of his homework. His mind was wondering. Everywhere. To his brother. To the darkness surrounding him. To his family. To Naruto. Naruto had invaded his thoughts way more that he should have. Sasuke did not understand how could something like that happen ? How could someone try and be friends with him again after almost four years. That Naruto guy, he had been in his class since second year. Why was he trying now ? And Itachi even seemed to know who he was. Sasuke knew every and each of Itachi's friends. And Naruto was not a name that had come up. Never. Sasuke had heard the Uzumaki boy being loud. All the time. He was every teacher's favorite, because he was so forthcoming. Sasuke was almost sure he had heard him talking to the entire school. He was always laughing. Sasuke could always hear a smile in his voice. He slagged against the back of the chair, huffing in annoyance. How had he payed so much attention to him ? When ? He could not get the man out of his head. He could still hear how warm and confident he had sounded when asking Sasuke to be his friend. People had asked him shyly. Uncertain. Scared. Sasuke had heard it in their voice. It had always enraged him. He was blind. Not a monster. But Naruto had even insulted him as if he was anyone. He remembered Naruto talking this way to any of his friends. He had talked to Sasuke like he had talked to a friend. And it enervated Sasuke so much. Because he just now discovered that he had actually been paying attention to the guy. Why was that ? Why him ? They had never spoken to each other before. Why could Sasuke remember all these things when they did not even know each other ? He stood up. Not wanting to stay with his thoughts, alone, anymore. He started walking to his brother's room, feeling his way to the other's room. He followed the pattern imprinted on the wall all the way to the door. Itachi had suggested the idea when they entered high school. There was a unique pattern leading to each room. It had taken a little more than a week for Sasuke to memorize them. It allowed him to walk around the house without his stick, which he hated, and without bothering anyone. He liked the idea. And he liked being able to walk on his own, to be independent. He stopped in front of the door of his brother's bedroom. He could hear him talk to someone. Not wishing to disturb him, he waited.

"Maybe. I don't know."

There was a pause after that. He was most likely talking on the phone. Sasuke did not want to seem like he was spying on his brother. But he really did not want to be alone anymore and the conversation did not seem to be that important. He pressed his back to the wall next to the door, crossed his arms on his chest, avoiding the front pocket of his sweater where his phone was still waiting.

"It has only been five days. Give it some time."

Five days since what ? Sasuke found himself more interested in the conversation, for some reason. He turned his ear closer to the wall.

"He'll reach out to you. Don't worry. I've got to go. I'll see you at school. Bye."

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall the second Itachi said his goodbye. He pushed the door open without even knocking.

"Who were you talking to ?" He asked, counting his steps to where he knew the bed was situated.

"Why is that any of your concern, little brother ?"

Sasuke plopped down on the bed. Bouncing childishly. It felt good to be normal at times. Unfortunately it was something he found himself being able to be doing only with his brother. He kicked the covers away, making himself comfortable against the wall. He crossed his legs and pulled the cover back above himself. He liked Itachi's room. Even if he could not see it, he liked the atmosphere. He liked the cold and woodsy smell of his room. It was comforting. He missed their childhood days. When he could sneak in his room in the night and just sleep together. He wiggled his toes under the cover, smiling softly, head down.

"Something on your mind little brother ?"

Sasuke let his head fall back with a grunt. There he was again. Thinking about Naruto, yet again. His hand rubbed down his face, tiredly, frustrated. He wanted to tell Itachi. But it felt so stupid as well. The fact that Naruto had been on his mind for the past week, it was ridiculous. He could understand thinking about the young man when he was alone and had nothing better to do, because he was actually thankful for what the guy had done even if that earned them extra work. He was thankful because he had never realized how lonely he felt. Sure he had his brother. And he loved Itachi with all his heart. But Itachi would not be there all his life. And maybe Sasuke had tried ignoring the fact that Itachi could not always take care of him. But the entrance of Naruto in his life made him think about his loneliness. About the life he was living, and the one he wanted for himself. His inability to find a soulmate was hurting him more than ever. Because inevitably he would end up, alone, with no one to share his life, no one to love him. Whereas Itachi, Naruto, everybody would soon find their significant other, and leave him behind. That was the reason why he had never wanted to be friends with anyone. And now even his brother seemed out of reach. He was pathetic. He will end up alone and there was nothing to be done about it. He bit his lip hard. Feeling the tears form behind his lids. He should have stopped Naruto. He should have never let him stand up for him. He should have told him that he was not going to be friends with him. He could not be friends with him. Because Naruto, like Itachi, was going to leave eventually. Eventually Sasuke would be left behind. Alone. In the dark. Like he had been his whole life. He bit harder, his flesh stinging. Why was he here ? Why was he in Itachi's bedroom ? Why was he bothering him again ? He wanted to get up. He wanted to leave. He wanted to run. Would he even be able to run ? But he was going to be alone at some point. He was going to be left behind. Why not start now ?

"Sasuke."

He gasped. Surprised. Itachi was close. So close to him. His voice so warm. So concerned. He felt the bed sunk under his brother's weight.

"Why are you crying Sasuke ?" Itachi asked as he squeezed his arm. He was crying. Why ? There were so many answers to that question. He felt lonely. He wanted to be alone. But he felt lonely. He had spent his whole life convincing himself that he did not need anyone. But here he was, feeling terribly lonely, and wanting nothing more than a single friend. But what was the point if that friend was going to leave anyway ? He was so confused.

"I-I don't know." He answered frankly.

"Sasuke..." Itachi wrapped his arm around his shoulders, guiding his head to the crook of his neck. Sasuke tried hard to stop his tears. He pushed his brother away, gently. Smiling a bit. And dried his face with his sleeve. He was embarrassed. Uchiha Sasuke did not cry. Not even in front of his brother.

"I'm fine." He told Itachi. But there was a scoff next to him.

"You obviously are not." But there was nothing else to say. Sasuke stood up. He did not need to bother his brother with his thoughts. Itachi needed to get a life of his own.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." And he was gone. He followed the patterns back to his room and closed the door behind him. He walked carefully to his bed. He did not want to think anymore. He did not need to think anymore. Once again, Uchiha Sasuke was alone, in the dark. Like he would be his whole life.

 

"You could at least try to pretend that you want to do that project with me."

Sasuke growled. A month. They had been at it for a month. Naruto was still trying to be his friend. He was trying to make him live. He was trying to walk him to his classes and even sat down with Itachi and him at lunch. Itachi was always happy to see the other man. But Sasuke.. Sasuke dreaded Naruto's proximity. Because the more time he spent with him, the more he could feel himself wanting to make space for him in his life. Naruto truly was a beautiful person. Not physically, Sasuke could not know that. But his personality was so bright and warm. Sasuke could almost never find it in himself to be mean to him like he was to the other students. He let Naruto tell him his stupid jokes. He would not laugh, and honestly he could not even if he wanted to because those were very bad, but he never dismissed him either. He just never acknowledged him either. But it was getting more difficult by the day. It was like his body was reacting on its own sometimes. Naruto was a really touchy person. And he liked to wrap his hand around Sasuke's when the Uchiha man was holding his elbow. And Sasuke's body tingled almost painfully when it happened. Naruto liked to gossip as well. And whenever he had some juicy rumors he wanted to tell Sasuke, he would lean on him and whisper it in his ear, and Sasuke would shiver. All the time. Something had awoken in him, and Sasuke was having a hard time ignoring it. Sometimes it put him in a good mood. Sometimes it would almost make him sick. He hated it. He hated it so much because he absolutely loved it. And Sasuke had never LOVED anything that came from anyone who was not Itachi or his parents. He had built a wall all around him and his heart. Around his soul. And Naruto was breaking every and each one of his walls. Quickly. And every time they saw each other, Sasuke felt like he was going to break in front of him. Because every time Naruto would get closer. A month it had been going on. And Sasuke was starting to lose his mind. He did not know what was happening. He did not know how it was happening. He would not talk about it to Itachi and he could most certainly not talk to his parents. And so Sasuke was in the dark. Literally. Metaphorically. 

They were outside at the moment. They had decided that the weather was too nice to study inside. And so they had traded their quiet table in the library to a table outside, in the sun. And Sasuke had to admit that it was nice for a change. The sun was warming his back nicely. And to be honest, Sasuke had almost closed his eyes in satisfaction a few times. Even thought it never changed anything. But in times like this, his darkness seemed less.. dark.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

Naruto chuckled next to him. It sounded closer than he thought he was. And Sasuke could almost not stop the blush that creeped up his neck and cheeks. One of the things Sasuke absolutely hated loving about Naruto was his laugh. He was so easy to please. He was so happy all the time. It was difficult to not respond to his happiness every single time. Sasuke enjoyed Naruto's company a bit too much. And it was starting to get dangerous.

"You know, we could take a break and just enjoy the sun."

Sasuke turned his head the other side as soon as the words left Naruto's mouth.

"I don't need a break." He told the other coldly. But it only made Naruto laugh harder. And the sound was all too pleasing to Sasuke's ears.

"I didn't said you needed one, just that we could take one." Sasuke bit his lip.

Being with Naruto was harder than anything. He had gotten over the fact that he would never see Itachi's face, or his mother's or his father, anyone's really. But Naruto was so mysterious to him, and he felt like his face was playing a very big part in his personality. He would always miss something about Naruto because he could never see his face. His heart sank at the thought yet again. Naruto had had such an impact on his life, it was almost unbearable. He could not enjoy this moment with Naruto as a friend. He could not let Naruto weaken him even further. And so he could not take a break.

"Come on. I don't want to work, you don't want to work. Let's have an orange juice and relax for once. As partners."

Sasuke heard his lap top closing on top on the table. The audacity this man was unbelievable. But once again, Sasuke could not find it in himself to be angered by the actions of his partner. He let him do as he pleased, sitting still. He did not have the heart to stop him. See ? Weak. His fingers tightened into fists on his lap, not knowing what to do with them. He wanted to go back home. Away from Naruto, away from his kindness, away from his warmth and his happiness. But he could not move either. He did not want to move. He felt Naruto grab his hand. Their skins met in an electrifying tingle. Sasuke was always on edge around his partner because their interactions were so unique. Naruto made his heart beat too fast. He made him uncomfortable. But he made him feel different, and normal at the same time if that even made sens. His fingers closed around the little fresh bottle. Sasuke almost let himself smile. It was so childish. 

"Now, isn't that nice ?"

It was. It really was. But Sasuke's heart was beating too fast. And his skin still tingled from Naruto's touch. The sun was nice, and warm. But, somehow, Naruto's presence next to him was even better. Warmer.

"Hn."

"Man, you're difficult to please. But I can see it on your face, you know. You like it."

Sasuke did not answered. He did not want to. Naruto had guessed it all. As always. It was strange how the guy could read him better than his brother when they had known each other only for a month. And it was strange that Sasuke could simply.. tell how Naruto was feeling at times. He cleared his throat and brought the chemical drink to his mouth. He did not like it. But it made Naruto happy that he drank it. And so he did every time. Because, secretly, he liked knowing Naruto was happy because of him.

"I know you like my company, Sasuke. Why won't you let me be your friend ?"

Sasuke stiffened. He did not want to tell Naruto the truth. That he was scared and that he did not want Naruto to be his friend because he would leave at some point because eventually, everyone did. He did not want to tell him that he did NOT want Naruto as a friend. It would crush him. It would crush them. Because Sasuke, even when trying to keep his walls around his heart and soul, was already too far gone. The juice was left, forgotten on the table, and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to escape the situation. If he could have run, he would have. He did not want to answer Naruto.

"Let me in, Sasuke." It came out almost as a whisper. A plea. It broke Sasuke's heart.

"Naruto. I don't want friends." There. He said it. And Naruto would never forgive him ever again.

"But you want me." Sasuke gasped at the bold statement. This was ridiculous. The way Naruto could read him so well when he was trying his hardest to conceal any of his feelings to the world. But with Naruto, everything was different. He felt it, the warmth emanating from him. The eagerness to want to make Sasuke's life a little bit more bearable. He just could not let him. Naruto did not need to care for Sasuke. Naruto did not deserve to have someone like Sasuke in his life, to bother with someone like him. He pushed himself away from the table and extended a hand to where he knew Naruto to be.

"Give me my stuff Naruto." He said coldly.

"Sas-"

"Now." He ordered. He was tired. He wanted to go home. And he would.

His hand was still raised, waiting for Naruto to give him his bag back. But he was only met with silence.

"I'm taking you home." The other man told him.

Sasuke growled. This was ridiculous. He did not like the power Naruto had on him. Because as soon as he said that, Sasuke, like the coward he was, let Naruto guide him as he pleased and waited for Naruto to finally take his arm gently like he always did. Sasuke's hand wrapped itself around a warm elbow like it usually did.

"Itachi, I'm taking Sasuke back to your house... Of course... Always a pleasure.. Bye Itachi !"

Sasuke frowned as he let Naruto guide him. This was not the first time Naruto was taking him back home. But every time he did, Sasuke feared the twenty minutes drive to his house. He dreaded the enclosed small space of Naruto's car. Their physical proximity that lasted so long and his partner's smell that always enveloped him. It was torture to him. Barbaric. He readied himself when he heard Naruto open the door and guide him inside, careful that his head doesn't bang against the car. He was always so gentle to him. He felt warm once again, but gritted his teeth, not wanting to lead Naruto on. He fastened his seat belt himself, trying to relax. But failed miserably as soon as Naruto sat behind the wheel. Sasuke tried to ignore the tingle on his arm when his partner pressed against him. He tried to shuffle farther from him, but the car was rather small. Sasuke bit down a curse as Naruto's arm brushed against his as he started moving the car around. He could feel the tension around them. Almost chocking him. He tried to clear his throat, uncomfortable, squirming. But nothing helped him relax. The more Naruto's arm pressed against his, the more he wanted to press himself. He could not wait to get home. Naruto really was testing his patience.

"Sasuke." And testing it again.

"Hm ?"

"Why won't you let me be your friend ?" Sasuke's heart fell in his stomach upon hearing how pained Naruto's voice sounded. He took a deep breath.

"Why do you want to be my friend ?" He asked in return.

There was silence after that. Sasuke could feel Naruto's brain trying to come up with a reply.

"I just.. I like you Sasuke. And I think you are missing some things. And-"

"I don't need your pity." Sasuke was losing patience. His heart was pounding in his chest. And a heavy lump was forming in his throat. The car suddenly stopped. Sasuke could not see, but he was pretty sure they were not at his house just yet.

"It's not pity Sasuke. I genuinely want to make your life better and easier. I like you, even when you're being a bastard, and even when you're being cold. I like spending time with you and- You're just not paying enough attention Sasuke." Sasuke had enough. He could not get home by himself but he could damn well express his feelings just this once.

"Stop it ! Stop being nice to me ! Stop trying to get close to me Naruto ! You're making this so much more difficult than it should be ! I can't stand being with you because you make me feel too much and I don't want to feel anything ! I'm already a burden for my brother I can't throw this at you ! You don't want me in your life Naruto ! You don't want to have to take care of me, and I don't want you to because you are going to leave eventually ! Like Itachi is going to leave, like everybody would have left me eventually because I don't know what it is like to find a soulmate, because I can't find my soulmate ! Why would you want to take care of me wh-"

"SHUT UP !!"

Sasuke listened. Like every time, Naruto had a strange effect on him. Like every time, he stopped talking. And like every time he listened. His was breathing heavily, and his blood was coursing through his veins.

"You are an idiot Uchiha Sasuke. I told you you don't pay enough attention."

He stopped breathing altogether as soon as Naruto's fingers touched his cheek. And it was there again. The warm tingle on his skin. He refused to acknowledge his partner though. Until Naruto's second hand cupped his other cheek.

"Turn you head, Sasuke".

And he listened. He turned his head until it was facing Naruto. He felt hot all over his body. He felt out of place but like he belonged just there at the same time. He did not have a lot of experience with other people, other than his brother, but he was almost positive that this was not something he should have been feeling for only an acquaintance. His blind eyes moved on their own, he did not understand what was happening to him. His blind eyes almost never moved. Why would they ? But right there and then, they were searching for something. He could feel Naruto's breath so close to his own face, hot and humid on his own mouth. Suddenly everything became clear. Suddenly he understood why Naruto wanted to be in his life. He swallowed back a sob. Because he could feel it. He could feel it in his bones. It made him shiver deeply, spreading something through his body that he could not understand. Something that he could not point out. It was a strange sensation. Overwhelming. Uncomfortable. But enticing. He could feel Naruto smiling in front of him. Because he finally understood.

"H-How ?" How did Naruto understand it ? How could he when there was no eyes to look into to understand ? The fingers on his cheeks caressed his skin softly.

"Last year. There was this one time when you turned around to your brother and your eyes met mine. Briefly. But it was enough."

"So long.."

Naruto laughed, taking his hands away. And Sasuke instantly missed the warmth on his skin. He did not turn his head away though. He could feel it now, buzzing in his core. His bond tying his soul to Naruto's. His eyes stood still. Still in what he knew to be Naruto's own eyes.

 

"Hey, Sasuke !"

The blind boy turned around, even if he could not see the other man. His lips pulled up in a smile. Sasuke felt warm as Naruto wrapped his arm around his shoulder, deposing a wet kiss on his cheek. He pushed his boyfriend away playfully.

"Keep your saliva in your mouth. Disgusting creature." He wiped his cheek in disgust, but kept the smile on his face. Naruto was the sunshine of his life. He had been almost like his heart was going to burst from his chest, from happiness, from love. He loved Naruto so much. Naruto who brought him out from his own darkness. Naruto who took him on dates every week since Sasuke finally understood the bond their shared. Naruto who was loving, patient and so ... Naruto. Sasuke felt himself smiling harder as Naruto's arm sneaked back around his shoulders. He turned his head to his soulmate, waiting for his morning kiss. Instead he felt Naruto's warm breath tickling his ear. He shivered in the bigger man's embrace, but did not move away.

"That's not what you were saying yesterday when my mouth was arou-"

"You say one more word and I'm asking for another soulmate." Sasuke pushed his boyfriend away once more, blushing furiously, hoping no one had heard whatever Naruto had been ready to say. He heard his boyfriend laugh at him, arm squeezing around his waist this time, and could not help but smile in the kiss he was finally receiving.

"I love you too."

His heart almost burst in happiness.


	11. Behind the closed door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... So sorry about me going MIA and about what you're about to read.   
> But Hey ! Schedule is back on ! And I am happy to share that I will be posting every two weeks on Wednesday !   
> For now... Enjoy ! I'm sorry. It is short. But... I'm sorry. You'll see.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. The blond was still hiding his face in his other hand. Crying. Sasuke's own eyes were moist. They had been sitting there, in the middle of his best friend's flat for almost three hours. Naruto's eyes were only getting puffier by the minute. He had started crying the second he had set foot there. Sasuke had been engulfed into a tight and wet hug. He had pushed Naruto inside, never letting go of him as the blond hid himself in his neck. They both knew this day was coming. And here it was. It did not make it any less painful. Who knew how long they still had. Who knew if they had any time at all. This could be the last time they saw each other. Sasuke pulled Naruto against him once more. Unable to hide his tears. He let them fall freely on his face. He let himself fall with his best friend. At the age of 21, they were both so vulnerable. They were both so weak. Love had made them weak. Love had made them unable to face reality. Until this day. In this hetero-normative society, Naruto and Sasuke were not soulmates. They could not be. But Sasuke loved Naruto with all his heart. And Naruto loved Sasuke with all his own.

"I can't. I can't leave you, Sasuke." The Uchiha, chose to not reply. He did not want to hurt Naruto more than he already was. He knew, they both did, that they could have never be together. His grip on his best friend tightened. But he stayed quiet.

"I don't want Hinata to be my soulmate. I don't want to be with her." Naruto pushed Sasuke away, standing up. He started pacing under the cold stare of his best friend, as he remained sited on the bed, watching in despair as Naruto broke into a fit of rage. He watched him walk. He listened to his screams. He did not want to let him out of his sight.

"She does not even want to be with me. She loves Kiba. The entire world knows that." Sasuke was listening half heartedly. He just wanted to engraved his last moments with Naruto. Guilt was eating him from the inside. He hated that he was part of Naruto's pain. He hated himself for not stopping this before it got out of hand. But Naruto was hard to resist. Hard to deny. And now, Sasuke was hurting as well. And he feared that if he was to ever open his mouth, he would crumble as well. And as strong as Naruto was, Sasuke needed to be the strongest. At least for now.

"And Kiba loves her. How are they not soulmates ?" Naruto plopped back next to Sasuke.

His stare was hard, and fierce. Sasuke almost wanted to look away at the intensity. But he did not. He watched as those blue eyes he liked so much finally softened. And relished at the gentle caress his cheek received. He loved Naruto so, so much. It hurt. It always had. But today was harder than any other day. He brought his own hand to the blond's hair, and tangled his pale fingers with it. It was so soft. It was so bright. So colorful. So warm. He loved his hair so much. He never stopped looking into Naruto's blue eyes. He never stopped drowning in them. He never wanted to stop drowning in them. He wanted to always be able to look into those wonderful eyes. He loved Naruto so much.

"I- Sasuke.." He watched said blue eyes welling up with tears again. He hated to see Naruto so full of sadness. He hated watching him shed tears over them. Over him. He did not deserve it. He never deserved someone like Naruto. But he never could have denied the feelings for his blond idiot that had bloomed in his heart. He loved his best friend, and there was no getting away from it.

He whipped those tears away. He brought his other hand to Naruto's other cheek. And he pressed their lips together. It hurt. It hurt so much. But he needed this. They both did. Naruto's own stronger hands fist his shirt, bringing him closer. Sasuke could still feel tears wetting both their cheeks. But it did not matter. Naruto was what mattered. He pushed his tongue between his friend's lips and let his arms circle the slightly smaller waist. They needed to forget.

Naruto was not crying anymore. But neither of them said anything. Sasuke's head was resting on the tanned chest under him. And Naruto's hand was playing with the dark hair tickling his skin. This, felt right. Why could they not have this ? Tears almost pushed past his eyelids again. This was his last moments with Naruto. He kissed the skin resting under his head, trailing up to the blond's jaw. His chin. His cheeks. His eyes. His nose. His lips. He lingered on those lips, tasting, memorizing. He whimpered. And almost broke. Right there. Right then. In his lover's arms. He had only one thought. He wanted to take Naruto away. He wanted to take him away from this hell of a life. This poisonous society. He wanted to leave. To make his moron happy. He wanted Naruto to smile. To only smile. At him. For him. Because of him. His heart stung in his chest as he pressed his naked body on Naruto's. He never wanted to part from him. He never wanted to let him go. Never.

"I love you" He whispered against Naruto's lips. He felt both their breaths hitch.

"I love you too." Their lips pressed harder again.

It was painful. But they needed it. It was painful. But they wanted it. Sasuke wanted to be one with his blond idiot for the rest of his life. But life would not give him that. He wanted to mark Naruto. Forever. Sink his teeth in his skin. Anything. He wanted to leave something on him that would be remembered. So that Naruto would never forget him. Because he could never forget Naruto. He wanted to engrave Naruto, his sun, into his skin. So that when Naruto would look up in the sky, he would see it on Sasuke's skin. He wanted to do it. But he did not want to hurt him. And so he would not.

"Hit me."

"What ?" Sauske pulled away, watching as Naruto sat up on the bed.

"Mark me. I want something. Physical. Concrete. I want you on my skin. Forever."

Sasuke laughed bitterly. He was going to make a mess. But it was worth it. He pulled the knife he had hidden in the night table all those years ago. Just in case. And pushed it in Naruto's hand, before presenting his back to the confused blond.

"You are my sun. Always." He said above his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes teared up again. But he smiled. That genuine, loving, soft smile that Sasuke loved so much.

 

There was blood on the sheets. And a lot of it. But Naruto did not seem to care. He was looking at the inside of his thigh. Were Sasuke had engraved a crescent of the moon. It was still bleeding. But Naruto was silent. He was smiling sadly at it. Looking the blood trickle down his leg. Sasuke was about to call out to him. When a phone rang. And it definitely was not his. The frog chanting in the room did not fail to make him smile for the millionth time. Naruto scrambled out of the bed, cursing until he found his phone. Sasuke watched his eye brow furrow when he glanced at the screen. He wasted no time getting up and looking at it as well. It was Hinata. The name glared at them, Naruto's hands shaking. Their bubble was burst. He answered. Voice cold. Strong. Venomous.

Sasuke heard her through the silence of the room.

"Naruto. We should talk. Bring Sasuke."


End file.
